SAINT SEIYA FUTBOL CLUB
by Mary Martin
Summary: Que pasaria si nuestros héroes tuvieran que enfrentar a poderosos enemigos, no en un campo de batalla sino en una cancha de futbol. Podra alguien quedar vivo después de este partido donde habrá golpes al por mayor?
1. Porque rayos tenemos que hacer esto

**SAINT SEIYA FUTBOL CLUB**

_**Por: Mary Martín**_

**CAPITULO 1**

**¿Por qué rayos tenemos que hacer esto?**

Había una vez, en un lugar muy pero muy lejano… o sea el campamento en Grecia… donde un montón de caballeros de todo rango estaban que se los llevaba la tostada pues en contra de su voluntad fueron acarreados a dar un espectáculo por demás humillante para ellos y todo porque a alguien se le ocurrió la _fascinante_ idea de organizar un torneo de fútbol ¿Y por qué precisamente un partido de fútbol? Yo que sé, pregúntenle a la loca de Saori que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que fastidiarle la vida a nuestros pobres héroes El caso es que todos y cada uno de ellos con una ira incontenible formulaban una sola pregunta en sus cerebros…

– ¿Por qué rayos tenemos que hacer esto? – preguntó un irascible caballero de Escorpión que desafortunadamente para él formaba parte del equipo contrario…

– No debemos cuestionar las decisiones de nuestra amada Diosa ¡Ella es tan buena! – dijo Seiya ante la mirada asesina de todos puesto que al parecer era al único al que la noticia no le cayó como patada al hígado…

Lo que ellos no sabían es que el verdadero motivo de esta contienda tenía mucho que ver con la discusión que tuvo Saori con su bola de hermanos sagrados que el otro día se dijeron hasta de lo que se iban a morir. El caso es que su honor estaba en juego y como siempre los que pagaban los platos rotos eran nuestros pobrecitos héroes que sin más remedio tuvieron que aceptar la _amable_ petición de su Diosa

Ahora sí, ya todos estaban listos en los vestidores, el estadio de Grecia fue el único lugar disponible para organizar el evento. Errr… una cosa…. Debido al bajo presupuesto de esta historia yo la voy a hacer de comentarista también…

– ¡Señoras y señores! está a punto de comenzar el partido amistoso entre estos dos equipos maravillosos para disputar la mundialmente conocida "Copa Divina Grecia 2006" y…

– Momento que soy lento… – interrumpido Saga – ¿Qué no se supone que en el 2006 el anfitrión es Alemania?

Claro, pero ¿Crees tú que Saori va a pagar los beaticos y pasajes de 88 caballeros a Alemania solo para hacer este mugre encuentro de Fútbol? Si contrabajo les paga a ustedes ¿Cómo pasas a creer que va a hacer semejantes gastos la muy tacaña?

– ¡OYE¡ ¡TE ESTOY OYENDO! – amenazó a lo lejos la bruja loca

Bueno, como a mi me vale un reverendo cacahuate lo que diga la desquiciada Saori continuemos narrando… bien, decía yo que… con el uniforme en azul con pantaloncillos negros y una calaca de escudo tenemos al combinado "Malosos pero sabrosos, Fútbol Club"...

En el otro lado de la cancha, con el uniforme de camisa rojo vino con pantaloncillos dorados tenemos al equipo... ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué clase de nombre es este? Aquí dice que se llaman "Los caballeros de bronce protectores de la humanidad y de la preciosa, maravillosa y extremadamente hermosa diosa Athena, Fútbol Club"

Todos los presentes quedan en shock

Bueno, como iba diciendo, estos dos equipos se enfrentaran en la gran final porque son los mejores, los más fuertes, los más veloces, los más poderosos... y también porque son los únicos dos equipos que hay en la liga...

A continuación aparecen las alineaciones: COMBINADO "MALOSOS PERO SABROSOS, FÚTBOL CLUB" está formado por Milo con el No. 1 en la portería; en la defensa tenemos a Afro con el No. 2; los medio campistas son Saga con el 3 y Camus con el 4; el delantero es Máscara de la Muerte (MM) con el número… ¿666?...

¡Uy! Ese número da mello, pero dejemos a MM con sus atrocidades y déjenme decirles que el combinado tendrá una serie de refuerzos pues imagínense cuantos caballeros odian a Athena pero como los de bronce son 5 nada más pues se irán turnando de cinco en cinco…

– Oigan – dijo Shun – ¿Se han fijado que siempre estamos en una considerable desventaja numérica? Ahora vamos a ser 5 contra quien sabe cuantos… son unos montoneros…

– Es verdad – apoyó Seiya – siempre son más que nosotros… excepto en el Tenkai-hen donde nomás eran 3… pero no importa cuantos sean que yo solito les puedo partir su mandarina en gajos

– Si tú, cómo no

Mientras eso pasa, echemos un vistazo a los pasillos donde los jugadores se alistan para saltar a la cancha, el nervio, las ansias pero sobre todo las ganas de estar en cualquier lado menos en este hacían presa de los caballeros que quería salir huyendo de ahí… pero para su desgracia las puertas del estadio estaban aseguradas con candados y cercas electrificados asegurando la asistencia voluntaria de todos

– Un momento – dijo Shun – puedo entender por qué están en ese equipo Camus, Saga y MM, pero ¿Tú que haces ahí Afro?

– Bueno, yo odio a Atena porque es una niña presumida que se cree la más guapa cuando todo el mundo sabe que yo soy la Reina…digo el Rey… – todos lo miran raro

– ¿Y tú que haces ahí Milo? Pensé que amabas a Athena – interrogó Hyoga

– Pues yo la odio porque no quiso salir conmigo ¿Cómo puede despreciar al mas guapo, bello y sexy de todos los caballeros de la orden?

– ¡Uy si! ¡Que modesto!

El equipo "LOS CABALLEROS DE BRONCE PROTECTORES DE LA HUMANIDAD Y DE LA PRECIOSA, MARAVILLOSA Y EXTREMADAMENTE HERMOSA DIOSA ATENA, FÚTBOL CLUB" fiu... (Dejen tomar aire después de decir todo eso de corrido) ...está formado por Shun con el No. 1 en la portería; en la defensa tenemos a Hyoga con el No. 2; los medio campistas son Shiryu con el 3 e Ikki con el 4; el delantero estrella es Seiya con el número 5… el director técnico del equipo es Donkho de Libra…

En las gradas podemos ver a June, Shina, Miho y Sunrei echándole porras a sus novios... (Miradas asesinas a la narradora) ejem, quise decir... a sus "amigos"…

– ¡Qué emoción! Mi adorado Seiya es el capitán – dijo Miho con una pancarta gigante que decía el nombre de Seiya

– Todos saben que el jugador más importante es el portero – dijo June

– Yo sólo espero que Shiryu este bien, voy a rezar a todos los dioses para que no se lastime

¿Tu qué dices Shina¿Por fin vas a aceptar que viniste a apoyar a Ikki?

– Claro que no – respondió sonrojada – es solo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer y por eso vine, si... eso fue…

– Si claro, cómo no

Mientras tanto, en los vestidores de nuestros héroes, ellos seguían discutiendo sobre la estrategia que deberían seguir para alcanzar la victoria y todos estaban preocupados porque Ikki no había llegado todavía ¿Dónde se habrá metido el caballero Fénix?

– Espero que mi hermano llegue pronto… y que este juego no se convierta en una batalla campal…

– Tranquilo conejito, ya verás que pronto tu hermano estará aquí para protegerte

– Seiya, te agradecería mucho que no me dijeras conejito ¬¬

– No te molesten chiquitín, sólo es de cariño… además tu novia también te dice así y tú ni te quejas

– Sí, pero ella no lo hace para molestarme…

– Oye asno, déjalo en paz… Ikki me pidió que cuidara a su hermanito así que si no lo dejas de molestar te las verás conmigo

– ¡Uy si! Yo sólo puedo vencerte a ti y a quien sea

– Sí claro, si no fuera por nosotros no hubieras derrotado a ningún enemigo

– ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? A mí, el poderoso caballero de Pegaso.

– Tranquilos camaradas – intervino Shiryu – debemos permaneces hermanados ante la presencia inminente de fuerzas malignas que rodean nuestro entorno...

– ¿Qué fumaste, Shiryu? – preguntó Seiya sorprendido por la extraña forma de hablar de Shiryu

– No está drogado... creo… – aclaró Hyoga – lo que pasa es que Donkho le dio un curso intensivo de sabiduría oriental, se ha pasado semanas leyendo libros antiguos y no se que tanto. Por eso desde hace días que está hablando así de raro

– Como les iba exponiendo... debemos salvaguardar reciamente este recinto sagrado alcurnia de nuestra apreciada diosa Atena

–¿Recinto sagrado? – preguntó Seiya – Pero si es una vil cancha de fútbol mal construida detrás de la estatua de Atena

–Lo que sea, pero debemos ganar este partido por... por...

– ¿Por Saori? nn – dijo Seiya

– No

– ¿Para mantener la paz del mundo?

– No Shun

– ¿Para que vean que yo soy el mejor de todos los caballeros? – preguntó el pegaso

– ¡Claro que no!

– ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué?

– ¿Por qué no nos queda de otra?

– Vas mejorando Shun, pero no...

– ¿Para preservar el honor y el poderío de la orden glorificada a nuestra divinidad sobre cualquier siniestro ente mundano? – ese evidentemente fue Shiryu

– No entendí que dijiste pero... ¡No!...

– ¿Entonces?

– ¿Para fastidiar a los rivales? – preguntó Seiya como último recurso…

– Exactamente – respondió Hyoga con una sonrisa malévola

Mientras tanto, en los vestidores de los rivales, que por cierto si no lo he mencionado van a tener como suplentes a una bola de caballeros sentados en la banca y entre ellos están los dioses guerreros de Asgard cuyo vuelo estaba retrazado. Saben, no creo que haya muchos vuelos de Asgard para Grecia. Los de Poseidón que esos si de plano son unos impuntuales y los jueces del inframundo que esos si nadie les podía decir nada y que dejaron dicho que iban a llegar a la hora que se les pegara su regalada gana… ah… y tampoco este equipo tiene director técnico… ¿Quién querría entrenar a todos estos caballeros? De seguro si los hacía enfadar lo masacraban sanguinariamente…

– De una vez les digo que sólo estoy aquí porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer – dijo Camus

– Te comprendo – dijo Máscara de la Muerte – si por mi fuera estaría en mi casita viendo Scream 7 y planeando algo para deshacerme de una viejita que pasa todos los días a pedirme pan ¡Ay, cómo la odio!

– Yo vine porque se canceló mi sesión de spa y pues ya ni modo – se quejó Afro

– Yo no se que diantre estoy haciendo aquí – gruñó Saga – pero prefiero esto a tener que estar en mi casa aburriéndome, con eso de que ya no tengo a nadie a quien encerrar en Cabo Sunion pues ya no hay nada divertido que hacer

– Bueno, acabemos rápido con esto – dijo Milo – porque tengo una cita importante que atender a las 8, otra a las 9:30, otra a las 10:40, otra a las 11:05... ¿O era a las 11:20?

Ya estamos de regreso al estadio y ya todo está listo, los jugadores entran a la cancha a hacer sus ejercicios de calentamiento. Ah, pero nos estamos olvidando de algo muy importante… el árbitro de este encuentro será nada más y nada menos que… Shaka de Virgo porque es el más imparcial...

– ¿SHAKA? – preguntaron todos consternados

– ¿Acaso están drogados o qué? ¿Cómo que Shaka? – se quejó MM

– Ese está más ciego que un topo, me rehúso a jugar si él es el árbitro – gritó Hyoga

– No exageren – dijo Shun – no está ciego, es solo que siempre trae los ojos cerrados, no puede ser tan malo – en eso vemos a Shaka _hablando_ con el banderín de saque de esquina para hacer el volado...

– ¿Quieres águila o sol?... Oye¿Por qué no me contestas? Rápido que no tengo todo el día...

– ¿Qué decías Shun?

– Exijo que lo cambien – reclamó Milo y todos los demás caballeros lo apoyaban – ¡Sáquenlo!

– Pero es el más sabio de todos… – dijo Shiryu

– Sí, pero también es el más ciego de todos – le respondió Saga

– Si quieren a alguien sabio, pongan a Mu

– No, porque les daría preferencia a ustedes

– El que quieran menos Shaka – de pronto Saori gritó desde su palco con sus sabias palabras...

– ¡SILENCIO! No les estoy preguntando si quieren, el arbitro es Shaka y se acabó ¿Entendieron, mentecatos?

– Si Athena – respondieron todos con caras de niños regañados y nuevamente esa mentada pregunta se formuló en sus cabezas…

­– ¿Por qué rayos tenemos que hacer esto?

Pues ni modo… Athena ha decidido _sabiamente_ que Shaka sea el árbitro, a "_ver_" cómo nos va… pero yo me pregunto… ¿Será que todo esto acabe bien y no tengamos que pasar todos unos cuantos meses en el hospital? ¿Se decidirían nuestros héroes a buscarse otro trabajo con tal de no seguir soportando a la loca de Saori? ¿Habré dejado los frijoles en la lumbre? ¿Le importará todo esto a alguien?... yo espero que sí…

Continuará…

**DEJEN REVIEWS PORFA**

Se aceptan reviews ANÓNIMOS


	2. QUE EMPIECEN LAS PATADAS

**SAINT SEIYA FUTBOL CLUB**

_**Por: Mary Martín**_

**CAPITULO 2**

**QUE EMPIECEN LAS PATADAS**

En el capítulo anterior de su telenovela "Juanita la del barrio…" Ay no, eso es otra cosa… ejem… quise decir… de este fic… nos quedamos en que la _muy inteligente _de Saori Kido había decidido que Shaka sea el árbitro del encuentro a lo cual todos los participantes se opusieron pero no teniendo de otra mas que aceptar las siempre _brillantes _ideotas de Saori decidieron mejor no reclamar nada y seguir con esto para acabar lo más pronto posible…

Así es, señoras y señores… em… y espectros de Hades aquí presentes… en unos cuantos minutos podremos disfrutar de este encuentro que promete ser grandioso y donde podremos ver a estos caballeros que después de tanto y tanto entrenamiento van a terminar de decidir su futuro en un partido de fútbol, pero bueno… prepárense porque ahora sale el combinado a la cancha, escuchen la ovación del público…

– ¡HÁGANLOS PAPILLA! ¡MÁTENLOS! ¡QUEREMOS VENGANZA!

Gritaron los de la porra enemiga… o sea… prácticamente todo el estadio… haciendo un bullicio impresionante para saludar a los caballeros que entraban comandados por Saga y después de ellos llegaron por fin los caballeros de bronce liderados por el caballero Pegaso...

– ¡BRAVO! ¡USTEDES SON LOS MEJORES! – gritaron las chavas que eran las únicas cuatro que los apoyaban en un rincón lejano y sombrío donde a penas y alcanzaban a ver lo que pasaba en el campo

– ¡SÁQUENLAS! – les gritaban los otros

– ¿Qué les pasa mentecatos? ¿Tienen algún problema? – Shina ya estaba puesta y dispuesta a defenderse de esa bola de aficionados enemigos

– Este... Shina... – comenzó a decir Sunrei

– Les tienen envidia porque los derrotaron fácilmente bola de perdedores... – siguió diciendo Shina sin prestarle atención

– Oye Shina...

– Son unos fracasados…

– ¡SHINA!

– ¿Qué quieres Sunrei?

– Si yo fuera tú mejor no diría nada

– ¿Y eso por qué?

– Pues nada más mira a tu alrededor – le dijo June

Shina se da vuelta y ve que están completamente rodeadas de "Enemigos" Están los 108 masei de Hades, algunos marinos de esos que defendían el templo peo que no eran tan fuertes y los de soldados de Asgard

– ¡Ay Dios! – le dice a Miho – Oye ¿Dónde conseguiste estos boletos? ¿No pudiste escoger un peor lugar?

– ¿Estamos en peligro?

– ¿Tu qué crees? – respondió sarcásticamente esquivando algo que le habían aventado

Bueno, mientras ellas tratan de no ser masacradas por la porra enemiga veamos que pasa en el campo de juego. Después de que Shaka por fin _encontró_ a los jugadores, se realizó el volado y lo ganaron los de bronce. Ahora si, todo estaba listo para la gran final por la copa dorada. Pero había un pequeño inconveniente… ¡Nadie sabía dónde estaba Ikki! Por lo tanto iban a tener que empezar el partido sin él o de lo contrario los otros iban a ganar por no haber equipo completo…

– Shun ¿Dónde rayos está tu hermano?

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo sé?

– Bueno pues es tu hermano, deberías saberlo… de seguro anda en el interior de algún volcán dándose un baño sauna muy tranquilote mientras nosotros aquí como siempre tenemos que proteger a nuestra _amada_ diosa – dijo Hyoga viendo de una forma asesina a Saori que estaba en su palco de honor con una bolsa de papitas en la mano y unas cuantas bebidas en la otra…

– Sosiéguense colegas míos, nos obligamos a hacer frente a las calamidades contando exclusivamente con nuestras fuerzas y esperando impávidamente que ikki se reúna con nosotros para lidiar con estos nuevos contendientes siniestros… – sus compañeros no entendieron ni jota de lo que había dicho

– Errr… sí claro… – respondió Seiya nomás para darle el avión

– Pero lo más trascendental es el culto consejo de nuestro instructor… ¿Usted que expone sensei? – vemos a Donko durmiendo a pierna suelta en la banca de los locales con la boca abierta de la cual salían una serie de ronquidos y ruidos raros

– ¡MAESTRO! ¡DESPIERTE!

– ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo?

– Viejo maestro – comenzó a decir Shun – necesitamos sus consejos ¿Qué estrategia debemos usar para ganar este encuentro? Usted es el único que nos puede guiar al camino de la victoria…

– ¿Y yo por qué? – preguntó mientras agarraba otra almohada para estar más cómodo

– ¡PORQUE USTED ES EL ENTRENADOR! – gritó Hyoga exasperado

– Ah bueno… en ese caso y viendo la gravedad de este asunto yo digo que… lo dejo todo en sus manos y recuerden que les encomendamos a Atena a ustedes caballeros de la esperanza… bueno hay nos vemos… – acto seguido se vuelve a dormir ante la mirada de trauma de nuestros héroes. Pues ni modo, tenía que empezar el partido con cuatro jugadores y un entrenador que tenía complejo de bella durmiente…

Señoras y señores, y... em... espectros ¡Estamos arrancando la primera mitad, "Los caballeros de bronce protectores de la humanidad y de la preciosa, maravillosa y extremadamente hermosa diosa Athena, Fútbol Club"… llevan el balón…

Pero no habían pasado ni 5 segundos cuando de repente MM se barre violentamente despojando del balón a Seiya…

– ¡OYE QUE TE PASA INFELIZ!

– Y bien… ¿Cuánto duramos, Tatsumi? – preguntó una mortificada Diosa a su mayordomo

– Pues… – dijo el otro consultando su reloj – …fueron 2.35 segundos de juego antes de la primera agresión… pero sólo fue una mortal patada a la espinilla… pudo haber sido peor…

Gracias a la fuerte entrada de MM el combinado "Malosos pero sabrosos, fútbol Club" tiene ahora el balón en su poder, pase para Camus que ahora dirige el ataque rival, parece que los visitantes quieren el primer gol a como de lugar sólo que los de bronce no se van a dejar así de fácil, Camus lleva el balón y Hyoga sale a su encuentro para taparle el paso

– Hasta aquí llegaste…

– Hyoga déjame pasar, yo soy tú maestro y te lo ordeno – dijo con voz desafiante

– Pero…pero….

– ¡AHORA!

– Errr… sí, sensei… – se hace a un lado con cara de niño regañado

– ¿QUÉ HACES, ANIMAL? ¿PORQUE LO DEJAS PASAR?

– Es que es mi maestro y no le puedo desobedecer

– Sí serás menso… ¡AHORA YA NO ES MÁS TU MAESTRO, AHORA ES TU ENEMIGO!

– Es verdad, lo siento mucho maestro pero yo… tendré que taclearlo… – dicho esto se barre por detrás pero en jugada limpia quitándole el balón y Camus queda tirado en el pasto

– Hyoga ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? A mí que siempre estuve ahí para cuidarte, te ayudaba a hacer muñequitos de nieve cuando eras niño, te cargaba de caballito para que no te congelaras en el río, por si fuera poco siempre te hacía tu chocolatito caliente todas las mañanas que había nevadas ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

– OIGA USTED NUNCA HIZO NADA DE ESO POR MÍ

– ¿En serio? Ups, debí haberlo soñado… pero bueno… de haber podido lo hubiera hecho…

– Oigan comadres… – gritó Saga molesto desde el medio campo – van a seguir con eso todo el santo partido, dejen de chismear y vamos a la acción – ante esto Hyoga reacciona y dejando atrás a su maestro avanza por la banda y manda pase largo a Seiya que controla con el pecho...

– Ahora verán, yo, el poderoso caballero de Pegaso les mostraré como se juega...

– Ya cállate asno y pásasela a Shiryu que está solo

Así es señoras y señores…em… y espectros… ahora los de bronce arma su ofensiva pero Saga llega a detener su avance, intenta una entrada pero Seiya lo esquiva y sigue avanzando, burla a Afro que estaba distraído arreglando su maquillaje y se la pasa a Shiryu que está completamente solo frente al área grande...

– Vamos, tú puedes... – dijo Hyoga al ver que tenían la primera oportunidad del partido

– Ay no, por andar embelleciéndome descuide al caballero dragón… bueno… valió la pena porque quedé bien chula de bonita… digo… bien sexy… – dijo admirándose en su espejito portátil

Mientras que la defensa esta en Babia, nuestros héroes toman sus posiciones de ataque, Shiryu la recibe, el único obstáculo entre él y el gol es el portero pero tiene todas las ventajas pues su marcador sigue poniéndose rubor.. Shiryu está a punto de tirar ¿Será el primer gol?

– Ni lo sueñes – dijo Saga desde el medio campo – Nunca podrás batir a Milo porque es el mejor portero, está fuerte, está alto, está... está... ¿Dónde? ... ¿Milo? – podemos ver al caballero de escorpión de lo más entretenido coqueteando con una aficionada que le estaba echando porras desde las gradas

– Y bien preciosa – dijo con su sonrisa de galán de cine barato – ¿Qué dices? ¿Mi depa o el tuyo?

– ¡MILO QUE RAYOS HACES!

No lo puedo creer, Milo a dejado sus labores como guardameta para ir a conquistar chicas dándole una oportunidad de oro a los caballeros de bronce… esto se está poniendo interesante… la portería está descubierta, Shiryu sólo la tiene que empujar para anotar el primer gol del encuentro ¿Lo conseguirá? …

– Muy bien, Shiryu, tira ¿Qué esperas? – le gritaban sus compañeros

– Bueno, para poder tirar correctamente tengo que calcular la potencia y velocidad para que entre en el ángulo – saca de quien sabe donde una calculadora científica y empieza a hacer cuentas – si tomamos en cuenta la proporción del sol y lo multiplicamos por la masa de la Tierra y lo dividimos entre la velocidad del viento eso nos da un total de...

– Ahora es cuando, quítenle el balón…

¿Eh? ¿Pero que hace? Por estar distraído ya le robaron el esférico, Afro avanza rápidamente por el centro y el combinado contraataca...

– Ahora si niños, el primer gol será nuestro – MM estaba sin marca puesto que Shiryu estaba del otro lado haciendo sus cálculos matemáticos todavía, los de bronce repliegan filas y se disponen a proteger su arco

– Regresen a defender ¡Rápido!

Afro lleva el balón, pase largo para MM, Hyoga trata de interceptarlo pero es demasiado rápido para él, el combinado ha logrado avanzar hasta el área grande donde Shun se prepara para recibir el tiro mientras su club de fans le avienta cartas de amor... MM tira... Shun se lanza por el balón pero está muy lejos...

– No entrará... – Shun sale a achicar el ángulo de tiro..

– ¡Shun, yo se que tu puedes! ¡Vamos mi algodoncito de azúcar! – le gritaba June desde las tribunas dejando sordo a más de uno

– ¡NO! Shun detenla o te castigo dos semanas sin comer dulces

Shun se estira todo lo que puede, está a punto de alcanzarla pero quien sabe, puede pasar cualquier cosa... esta es una evidente jugada de peligro… Shun está en problemas… el balón está a escasos centímetros de la portería y… ¿Pero qué...? vemos una pierna salvadora que intervino para evitar que el balón entrara... aunque creo que no era necesario que lo hiciera...

– ¿Pero quién…? – se preguntaban los contarios, en respuesta una sombra apareció de quien sabe donde dejando ver a un fuerte caballero de cabellos azules

– Soy Ikki, el ave fénix

– ¿Por qué siempre dices eso cuando llegas?... como si no te conociera medio mundo… – le recriminó Hyoga

– Nii-san – dijo Shun aceptando la mano que su hermano le daba para ayudarlo a levantarse – evitaste que el balón entrara...

– No me agradezcas otooto, yo siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte…

– ¿Agradecerte? ¿Pero qué te pasa, no tenias porque intervenir estaba a punto de sacarla pero claro, siempre te quieres llevar toda la gloria para ti solo ¿Verdad?

– ¿Qué dices ingrato? ¿Todavía me esfuerzo por ti y así me lo pagas?

– Nii-san, por favor... ¿Es que nunca vas a entender que ya no soy un niño ¿Qué te pasa o qué? – en eso Saori le grita desde su Palco...

– ¡Muy buena jugada peque! Sólo por eso te voy a comprar la colección completa de estampitas de Bob Esponja, Shuncito precioso

– ¿Qué decías hermanito?

– Saori, mejor no me ayudes

– Él tiene razón en reclamarte – dijo Seiya metiendo su cuchara donde no lo llaman – ya deja de sobreprotegerlo… además… ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? Siempre te apareces a media batalla, claro después de que a nosotros ya nos apalearon llegas tú muy tranquilote y fresco como lechuga…

– Errr bueno… realmente siempre estoy alerta y muy pendiente de que a Shun no le pase nada malo y también por si ustedes necesitan mi ayuda para entrar en acción…

– Ah, o sea que te tienes que esperar a que nos recontra partan nuestra alma para entrar en acción… que conveniente para ti…

– ¿Y se puede saber a ti quién te pidió tu opinión "pato congelado"?

– ¿A quién llamaste pato, "gallina rostizada"?

– A ti, "Juanito Escarcha"¿A quién más? – ya estaban a punto de tirarse sus respectivos poderes cuando llega Shaka para poner orden

– Tranquilos muchachos, no hay por qué discutir todos debemos estar en armonía mis pequeños saltamontes – todos lo miran como a un bicho raro – Así es estimados vasallos de Athena… déjenme instruirlos que yo los puedo ayudar a encontrar la paz interior que tanto necesitan e iluminar sus infelices almas vagabundas, miserables mortales... vamos, mediten conmigo ¡Ohmm!

– A parte de ciego, loco... – opinó Seiya

– Mira quién habla

Pero que estamos viendo, por fin a llegado el caballero fénix y ahora si esta completo el equipo de "Los caballeros de bronce protectores de la humanidad y de la preciosa, maravillosa y extremadamente hermosa diosa Athena, Fútbol Club"… el juego todavía esta empezando y ya vimos dos acciones claras de cada lado pero todavía no se mueve el marcador… pero ahora… el juego se reanuda con saque de esquina para el combinado, el saque lo efectúa Saga pero Hyoga la despeja y manda pase para Seiya que se quita a uno, a dos, sigue avanzando...

– Vamos Seiyita querido, anota un gol para mi – gritó la loca desde su palco haciéndola de porrista

– Acabemos con los de bronce de una vez por todas

Este ha sido un cambio de juego hasta el otro lado donde el recién llegado caballero fénix la conduce por la banda, se la devuelve al caballero Pegaso que está a punto de tirar y Milo... Milo sigue coqueteando con las aficionadas

– Quien fuera rayito de sol para entrar por tu ventana...

– ¿QUÉ HACES MÉNDIGO? SE SUPONE QUE TIENES QUE PROTEGER LA PORTERÍA – le reclamaban iracundos los de su equipo

– Ajajá… Milo sigue de calenturiento dándole una nueva oportunidad a los caballeros de bronce, Seiya tira aprovechando el campo libre, Afro intenta interceptar el esférico pero no la alcanza, va directo a la portería desprotegida...

– ¡Ahora sí el gol es nuestro!

El balón sigue su viaje hacia las redes, no hay forma de detenerlo… ahí va... pero ¡Oh! ¡No puede ser! El balón sale muy alto y abandona el estadio... creo que mató a un pájaro que andaba volando por el cielo ¿Cómo pudo fallar si estaba sólo y su alma en el área chica, este no le mete gol ni al arco iris...

– ¡PERO QUE RAYOS HACES TÚ PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!

Ikki estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos y se acerca a él corriendo como toro loco, lo agarra de la camisa y lo zangolotea sin consideración como si fuer un muñeco de trapo. Seguía estrangulándolo cuando en eso llega Hyoga para calmarlo.

– Tranquilo Ikki, lo vas a matar antes de que termine el partido, deja que yo lo arregle, sé muy bien que hacer en estos casos críticos – Acto seguido, lo agarra por la camisa y lo zangolotea con más fuerza – ¡CON MIL DEMONIOS! ¿QUÉ TE PASA? OTRA DE ESTAS Y TE MATO ¿OÍSTE?

– Ya déjenlo, un error lo comete cualquiera – trató de calmarlos Shun desde su arco

– ¡JA, JA, JA! SÁQUENLO, NO SABE JUGAR ¡BU! – toda la porra enemiga empieza a hacer bullicio

Ni yo misma me lo creo, Seiya ha dejado escapar esta oportunidad. Ahora el juego se reanuda, y vemos que el capitán Saga despeja porque... porque Milo sigue coqueteando con las chicas

– Que hubo mi Reina ¿A qué hora sales por el pan?

Aquí está la respuesta del combinado... Ikki le tapa el paso pero no es suficiente para detener a Camus, MM se desmarca de Hyoga y recibe un pase...penetran fácilmente el área grande, hace pared con Camus que entra por el centro todavía marcado por Ikki, los del combinado no se andan por las ramas y dejan muy en claro que quieren la victoria...

– De aquí no pasas "Congelador con patas"

– ¿QUÉ COSA ME DIJISTE CONDENADO "POLLO AL CARBÓN"?

Esta es una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y mano a mano entre el pollo… digo Ikki… y su adversario dorado, pero está muy claro que Ikki no se deja y de pronto se barre en un área muy peligrosa y le da tremendo golpe a Camus dentro del área eso es Penal...

– ¿QUÉ HICISTE, BABOSO? – le reclamó Hyoga

– ¡Ja, ja, ja! Es penal, ya se pueden ir a llorar a su casa mocosos de bronce – se burlaba Saga

– Claro que no, apenas lo tocó – trató Shun de defender a su hermano

– Ustedes sólo saben jugar sucio, claro que es penal – sentenció Camus que tenía cara de querer asesinar a alguien

– ¿Qué dice el árbitro? – todos voltean a verlo expectantes…

– Sigan jugando

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – reclamaron mas que furiosos los del combinado – ¿Cómo que sigan jugando? Él me derribó dentro del área ¿Qué "no ve"?

– Pues no… – le contestaron los de bronce

No lo puedo creer, increíblemente el arbitro no marcó un penal que vio todo el estadio... este no necesita lentes sino un telescopio de la NASA para poder ver algo, sorprendentemente no vio esa falta que ocurrió frente a sus narices y eso que estaba a escasos dos metros de la jugada ¡Que barbaridad!

– ¡BU! ¡ÁRBITRO VENDIDO! – todo en las gradas estaba que echaban chispas, más de uno ya tenía pensado esperar al arbitro a la salida para darle una tremenda golpiza

Bueno, ni modo… ahora se reanudan las acciones y Shun despeja y sus fans le siguen tirando más cartas de amor... es un balón dividido, lo van a pelear Hyoga y Saga pero el segundo la saca del campo. Es un saque de manos a favor de "Los caballeros de bronce protectores de la humanidad y de la preciosa, maravillosa y extremadamente hermosa diosa Athena, Fútbol Club" fiu... Hyoga realiza el saque, pase para Ikki que se sube a la motocicleta y avanza por la banda y...

– ¿Motocicleta? – interrumpió el fénix con cara de no entender – Por fin ¿Esto es un partido de soccer con una carrera de motos?

– ¡Ay! No sean, así se dice cuando un jugador avanza muy rápido y deja atrás a sus rivales … se supone que deberían saberlo ¿No?

– Discúlpame – Noten el sarcasmo– pero yo no veía fútbol cuando estaba haciendo mi mortal entrenamiento en Isla Muerte

Bueno ya, sigan jugando que para eso les pagan y a ver si se apuran que todos queremos ver… o mejor dicho leer… que alguien meta gol y denle que es para hoy…

– ¡Uy, que delicada! Creo que estar tanto tiempo con Saori ya te afectó

Mira MM, no me tientes o te saco del fic en este mismo instante, así que mejor deja de decir tonterías y sigue con lo que estabas haciendo…

– Ok, pero no te esponjes

Como iba diciendo… el caballero fénix le hace un túnel a MM, hace pared con Hyoga y sigue avanzando, Camus ni lo vio pasar pero la defensa a recuperado posiciones y en este momento Ikki está atrapado en la esquina y no puede avanzar; sólo tiene dos opciones... Shiryu que desde hace un rato esta ahí paradote haciendo sabrá Dios qué...

– ...eso lo dividimos por la cantidad de carbono 14 en la atmósfera, lo multiplicamos por la velocidad de la luz...

Y tiene a Seiya por el otro lado que también está ahí parado haciendo quien sabe qué...

– Mamá, soy paquito, no haré travesuras – sigue medio mareado después de la sacudida que le dio Ikki

– Bonitas opciones que tengo, ni modo.. de tin marin de do pingüe... al diablo, mejor se la doy a Seiya y si la falla que lo linchen...

Parece que el fénix ya tiene una jugada en mente, busca una oportunidad y bombea el balón que le llega a Seiya... que no se ve muy bien por cierto pero en eso que llega Saga que se barre por detrás a la pierna de apoyo, eso es falta... el árbitro pita ¿Qué marcará?

– Falta a favor de "Los caballeros de bronce protectores de la humanidad y de la preciosa, maravillosa y extremadamente hermosa diosa Athena, Fútbol Club"

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – dijeron todos sorprendidos

– ¿VIO LA FALTA?

– Claro, "no estoy ciego"

– Óigame, porque si marcó esta falta y el penal no

– ¡ÁRBITRO RATERO! ¡BU!

– No se pongan a llorar nenas – se burlaba Ikki – además de seguro que te van a amonestar... ¿Verdad Shaka?... ¿Shaka? – atrás lo vemos amonestando al recoge bolas

– A la próxima te saco

– Oiga ¿Qué le pasa? Yo qué... – dijo asustado el chavito que recoge las bolas

Este árbitro está cada vez peor pero bueno… mientras los dorados seguían discutiendo de que si era falta o no, nuestros héroes planeaban una jugada y para que no los descubrieran se comunicaban con su cosmo...

– Aprovechemos que están distraídos para tomarlos por sorpresa – dijo Seiya

– ¿Dónde está Shiryu? – preguntó Ikki

– ...el resultado es la derivada del cociente de pi por radio al cuadrado y... ¡Ya tengo al respuesta!... – gritó victorioso el caballero dragón después de estar _no se cuanto tiempo_ sacando sus cuentas y cálculos trigonométricos…

– ¡AHORA!

"Los caballeros de bronce protectores de la humanidad y de la preciosa, maravillosa y extremadamente hermosa diosa Athena, Fútbol Club" aprovechan el desconcierto de los jugadores rivales y ya pusieron en juego el balón, pase para Shiryu que parece que ya está listo... y mejor ni les digo donde anda Milo...

– ¡AHORA SI VA A SER GOL! – sentenció Saori emocionada

– Y si no, lo azoto con mi palo de bambú – apoyó Tatsumi. Los del combinado estaban con cara de ¿Wath? y sólo venían como su marco era batido...

No hay nadie que impida que el marcador se abra al fin, justo en el minuto 15 tenemos esta jugada maravillosa donde tomaron desprevenidos a los rivales… todo está en manos de Shiryu… dispara y... ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

– ¡RAYOS! NO PUEDE SER! – se lamentaba el combinado

– ¡BRAVO! – Saori andaba dando de brincos por todo el lugar feliz de la vida

– Maldición – dijo Tatsumi a un lado suyo – …pero no importa de todos modos lo voy a azotar por hacernos esperar tanto

Así es señoras y señores... ah sí... y espectros, todos los jugadores de bronce van a felicitar a Shiryu ya que después de tanto esperar el caballero dragón ha marcado el primer go... ¿pero qué pasa? El árbitro lo está anulando...

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

– Estaba en fuera de lugar – dijo Shaka haciendo aspavientos para indicar que la jugada no contaba

– ¿CUÁL FUERA DE LUGAR? – Ikki tenía ganas de cocinar vivo a cierto güerito cegatón

– ¿CÓMO QUE LO ANULA? MISERABLE, AHORITA ME VA A OÍR – Saori tampoco estaba de tan buen humor que digamos

– Cálmese señorita, si quiero voy y lo azoto – sugirió Tatsumi

– Honorable señor arbitro – dijo Shiryu – ¿Es inequívoco su decreto de marcar fuera de juego?

– ¿Está seguro de lo que vio?

– Por su puesto, lo "vi perfectamente"

– No estaba en fuera de juego... – Ikki seguía reclamando y tratando de contener su ira

– Ojo por ojo... – dijo Saga entre dientes al ver la situación

¿Pero qué es esto? Ahora los del combinado "Malosos pero sabrosos, fútbol Club" les devuelven la jugada y ya pusieron en juego la pelota aprovechando que los otros quieren matar al árbitro, avance rápido, Camus la lleva, agarran mal parada a la defensa que apenas está reaccionando y Shun que está fuera de su arco...

– ¡RAYOS! ¡REGRESEN TODOS!

– ¡Argh! A mi me va a dar algo... – Saori estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso

Saga toma las riendas del ataque y avanza libre por el campo, los caballeros de bronce no lo pueden alcanzar… se prepara… dispara desde fuera del área... yo me pregunto ¿Podrá Saga anotar desde esa distancia ¿Será que este sea el fin de los caballeros de bronce? ¿Podrán nuestros héroes evitar el inminente peligro que los asecha? ¿Será que a Saori le de un infarto al miocardio y estire la pata, cuelgue los tenis, pase a mejor vida… o sea… que se muera ya de plano?... quién sabe pero… creo que eso sería una buena idea… ñaca, ñaca, ñaca…

Continuará…

**DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAS**


	3. UNA MORTAL BATALLA

**SAINT SEIYA FUTBOL CLUB**

_**Por: Mary Martín**_

**CAPITULO 3**

**UNA MORTAL BATALLA**

Este… perdón por la demora… sigamos con el fic que ya ni se dónde íbamos… ¡Ah si! Pues resulta que Saga había aprovechado que los de bronce estaban reclamando al árbitro y se lanza en un ataque sin tregua, realiza su disparo que sale hecho una bala hacia el arco rival, esta punto de entrar … pero de pronto un extraño resplandor dorado ha cubierto la portería y podemos ver algo que ha bloqueado el balón que iba para adentro… pero si es…

– ¡LA ARMADURA DORADA DE SAGITARIO!

– ¿Pero por qué ha aparecido ante nosotros?

– De seguro la armadura esta de nuestro lado y defiende como siempre con lealtad la causa de Atena, ha venido a nosotros con el único fin de ayudarnos… este debe ser el deseo de Aioros… – dijo Seiya emocionado

– Que deseo ni que nada – dijo el susodicho llegando de repente y jadeando lo que hace suponer que llegó corriendo – andaba yo muy tranquilo en mi casita cuando de repente vi que mi armadura salió disparada por la ventana, llevo como 15 minutos persiguiéndola y me trajo hasta aquí…

– ¡AIOROS! ¿Por qué rayos intervienes? Tú ni estás jugando – gritó Saga más que iracundo

– ¿Yo qué? La armadura se movió sola y no la pude detener, ya te lo dije…

– Sí que casualidad… oye ¿Qué no estabas muerto?

– A mi también me da mucho gusto volver a verte Saga… sobre todo después de que TÚ mandaste matarme…

– Ay, todavía recuerdas eso… son pequeños roces del pasado, no seas rencoroso hombre…

– Oigan – dijo Ikki de mala gana – ¿No gustan tomarse un cafecito y unas galletitas mientras arreglan sus asuntos privados que por cierto a nadie le interesan? Y mientras hacen eso… ¿QUIEREN DEJARNOS SEGUIR CON EL BENDITO PARTIDO? NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA…

– ¡Uy, que genio!

– ¡ÁRBITRO HAGA ALGO! Eso no se vale, iba a ser gol de no ser por este que mete su cuchara donde no lo llaman – reclamaban los del combinado

– Camus tiene razón – intervino Shaka – Aioros, saca tu armadura de aquí que si sigue ahí bloqueando la portería no podemos seguir con el juego

– ¿Eso es todo lo que va a decir? – preguntó MM con cara de pocos amigos – ya tendríamos el primer tanto de no ser porque la armadura se atravesó

– Sí, pero aquí nadie tuvo la culpa de que eso pasara así que lo siento mucho y el juego se reanuda con saque de portería

A pesar de que los del combinado tenían muchas ganas de estrangular al arbitro se tuvieron que aguantar porque si no los iban a descalificar… tal vez las reglas no lo especifican pero asesinar al árbitro debería ser una especie de falta o algo así… esos pensamientos tenían el líder del grupo cuando de repente se le ocurrió una brillante, malévola, cruel y despiadada idea …

– Amigos, se me ocurrió una brillante, malévola, cruel y despiadada idea … – les dijo en secreto

– No Saga, no… ya no puedes encerrar a Kanon en Cabo Sunión… ya resígnate – le dijo Afro cansado ya de repetírselo todos los días

– No, eso no era… es algo mucho más maligno y tenebroso y esa será la clave para ganar este encuentro…

– ¿Vas a manipular a algún Dios perverso haciéndole creer que su único objetivo en la vida es destruir a Athena y aparecerán nuevos personajes con el fin de alargar más la historia y los de Bandai puedan sacar más muñequitos de colección que todos los fans van a querer comparar al precio que sea para posteriormente cobrarles regalías por la historia a Masami Kurumada y a los de la Toei?… – preguntó intrigado MM, todos los voltean a ver como si fuera un bicho raro ¿De aquí en cuando MM tenía ideas tan geniales?

– Eso suena muy bien… pero yo tenía planeado otra cosa menos complicada por ahora

– Bueno ya, dilo a calzón quitado – dijo Afro

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – preguntaron espantados los caballeros alejándose prudentemente del caballero de Piscis

– Ay no sean, quise decir que lo diga sin más preámbulos, que desembuche pues… – respondió ante el alivio de sus compañeros que respiraron tranquilos…

– Bueno, ya cállense y escuchen mi malévolo plan… está claro que si jugamos sucio nos van a expulsar, entonces tenemos que seguir las reglas al pie de la letra de tal modo que no nos puedan sacar…¿Ustedes saben cuales son las reglas no?

– Sí, yo sí… – dijo Afro levantando su mano como niñito de primaria – son esas cositas bien chulas que tienes sus numeritos y toda la cosa ¿Verdad?

– ¿Siempre eres tan menso o sólo lo haces para molestarme?

Bueno, mientras Saga _trata_ de explicarles el plan a sus compañeros de equipo, Aioros llega a las gradas a hacerle compañía a las chicas y se sienta sobre el cofre de su armadura para asegurar que no se le vaya a escapar otra vez.

Ahora si señoras y señores…ah si… y espectros… se reanudan las acciones con un balonazo largo de Shun que va a dar hasta el territorio enemigo, pase exacto para su hermano que va driblando rivales uno tras otro, atrás lo espera MM y Afro, mas al fondo Saga hace labores defensivas marcando a Shiryu… pero con una barrida limpia Afro lo despoja del balón avanzando, se pelea fuerte pero el combinado conserva el balón, Afro intenta la individual y se lleva a Ikki...

– ¡Yuju! Ya se me hizo. – en seguida vemos a Afro que agarra a Ikki y se lo echa al hombro como costal de papas… – Ahora si muñeco, eres todo mío

– ¡Ay! ¡Auxilio!

¿Pero que haces? ¿A dónde te llevas a Ikki?

– ¡Ay Mary! ¿Quién te entiende? ¿Pos no acabas de decir que me llevaba a Ikki?

Si serás menso, cuando dije que se lo lleva me refiero a que burla su marca y pasa libremente…

– Mmm, ya decía yo – respondió resignado soltando a Ikki – Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? No vuelvo a hacer un fic con toda esta bola de caballeros locos… mmm… eso ni yo me lo creí, ya me veo al rato escribiendo otro fic mas loco que este…

– Oigan ¿Qué le hacen a mi Nii-san? – preguntó Shun inocentemente

– Errr…mejor no preguntes… – dijo Hyoga para evitar más problemas

Bueno, ya esténse quietos y síganle porque quiero que alguien meta gol… ¿En qué estábamos?

– En que Afro burlaba la marca de Ikki – respondió Saga con fastidio

Cierto, bueno… Afro avanza por el centro pero Seiya se barre y le saca el balón sólo para que MM la vuelva a recuperar, no los pueden detener... el juego se concentra en el medio campo, hasta ahora todo tranquilo… ahora el balón cambia de dueño y Shiryu se la lleva por toda banda…

– Ya me hartaron malditos mocosos

– ¡Cuidado Shiryu!

Peligrosa entrada sobre el caballero dragón, eso es falta... el árbitro la señala...

– Se me hace que este ve cuando le conviene – se quejó Saga

– ¿Qué le pasa? Fui al balón – reclamaba MM

– Es tu segunda falta, te estoy "viendo" eh...

Tiro libre indirecto para "Los caballeros de bronce protectores de la preciosa, maravillosa y extremadamente hermosa diosa Athena, fútbol Club" fiu… maldigo la hora en que se me ocurrió semejante nombrecito… bueno, Hyoga cobra la falta, le hace sombrerito a Sorrento y pasa para Ikki, MM se la saca y manda pase largo hasta donde se encuentra Afro solo y su alma... pero miren... Shun sale de su marco y se lleva el balón... manda pase a donde Seiya esta desmarcado...

– ¡Tienes que anotar Seiyita precioso! – gritaba Saori ondeando una pancarta con el nombre de Seiya

En la saga de los rivales, vemos a Afro arrastrando a Milo que trae la camisa al revés; no pregunten por qué, sólo diré que esa respuesta no es apta para niños, y lleno de marcas de besos por todos lados puesto que hace poco estaba pues… coqueteando con una aficionada… logra someterlo y lo amarra en medio de la portería para que no se escape.

– Ahí te quedas y cuidadito con querer soltarte

– ¿QUÉ TE HAS CREÍDO TÚ PARA INTERRUMPIR MIS... EM... ACTIVIDADES PERSONALES? – mientras eso pasaba Seiya la recibe con el pecho está en excelente posición...

– ¿Tú crees que anote? – le preguntó Hyoga a Ikki

– Pues si cuando no había portero no pudo...

– Seiya anota de una buena vez – gritaba Miho entusiasmada brindando un poco de apoyo a los chicos que buena falta les hacía puesto que todos los demás pagarían lo que fuera por verlos muertos…

– No creen que Shun es maravilloso – preguntó June de repente

– ¿De que hablas? El que tiene el balón es Seiya

– Si, pero yo solo tengo ojos para mi Shun .

El caballero Pegaso manda un tiro potente... esta lejos del alcance de Milo que por primera vez en todo el partido está en su portería, sí aunque usted no lo crea, ni yo me la creo pero así es…

– Si no la paras te mato – amenazó a lo lejos MM

– Pues si no me hubieran amarrado aquí tal vez la podría sacar

– Si no te hubiéramos amarrado allí, estarías haciendo quien sabe qué con quien sabe quién... – le recriminó Camus

– Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan irresistible

Este es un momento de suspenso y emoción, el tiro va directo al ángulo, ni Ronaldinho lo hubiera hecho mejor, que disparo, que balazo, que patadón ha dado y el balón sigue su viaje hacia las redes imposible de parar, todo parece indicar que el primer gol será para nuestros héroes….

– ¡Sí, vamos a ganar!

– ¡Es gol, es gol!

– ¡No, va para afuera!

Los dorados miran impotentes como el balón sigue su marcha, sólo un milagro podría salvarlos y Milo ahí amarrado no creo que pueda hacer mucho …el esférico llega a su destino, está por rebasar la línea de meta y…

– ¡A OTRA DIMENSIÓN! – De pronto y ante el asombro de todos los presentes, el balón desapareció así como así

– ¿Pero que pasó? ¿Dónde quedó la bolita?

– ¡Hey! Eso no se vale – gritó Seiya furioso y fue apoyado por sus compañeros y su diminuta porra que querían comerse vivo a cierta persona con personalidad múltiple

– Miserable, eso es trampa

– Árbitro, haga algo

– ¡Orden! Lo voy a expulsar – dijo Shaka decidido echándose la mano al bolsillo para sacar sus tarjetas

– Momento señor arbitro… – dijo Saga con toda la calma del mundo – ¿Acaso hay alguna regla que prohíba mandar el balón a otra dimensión?

– Errr... pues – esto era muy raro, nunca antes había pasado algo como esto en la historia del fútbol, el arbitro confundido saca su manual de juego – ... pues aquí no dice que esté prohibido

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

– Pero estaba a punto de anotar

– Yo considero que dejemos este veredicto a nuestra gloriosa divinidad protectora – dijo Shiryu y todo mundo voltea a ver a Saori

– ¿Y por qué me miran a mi? Yo que sé de reglas de fútbol

– Pero Princesa Saori – dijo Shaka – ¿No se supone que usted organizó este torneo?

– Sí, pero ¿Acaso crees que una Diosa como yo tiene tiempo de ver partidos de fútbol cuando mi deber es proteger el mundo? No tengo tiempo para esas cosas

– Y entonces ¿Que hacemos?

– Decídelo tú que para eso te puse de arbitro, además yo ni se en que round vamos

– Bueno, a pesar de que no está prohibido, si vuelves a usar la otra dimensión, te expulso ¿Entendiste?

– ¡Maldición! – se quejó Saga, pero por lo menos había evitado que los de bronce obtuvieran el primer tanto.

Después de tanto alboroto se reanuda el juego, tuvieron que ir a buscar el balón a la otra dimensión porque es el único que tenemos…ya saben… la tacaña de Saori que dizque no tiene para comprar otro

– Si quieren jugar sucio entonces que se atengan a las consecuencias – dijo Hyoga mirando maliciosamente a los rivales

Quedan 15 minutos y Milo la despeja, Saga la lleva, hace pared con Sorrento y sigue avanzando… ¡Miren eso! Milo se lanza al ataque…eso nadie lo esperaba…

– ¡YA ME CASARON TODOS USTEDES! – dijo Shun saliendo de su área completamente enfurecido, se barre enérgicamente y Milo sale volando por los aires. Todos miran a Shun espantados y boquiabiertos por esta jugada tan violenta

– ¿Qué? – preguntó con cara de niño inocente – Fue jugada limpia

– ¡Dales duro, mi pastelito azucarado!

Gritó June rompiendo los tímpanos de todos los que tuvieron el infortunio de estar cerca de ella y sobre todo de Aioros que pensó que corría menos peligro con la porra enemiga que al lado de las chicas que no paraban de gritar como locas y eso que por poco Miho le saca un ojo por andar ondeando su bandera…

No puedo creer que el pastelito... digo... que Shun haga ese tipo de jugadas, pero mientras todos están en shock, le manda un pase a Ikki y ¿Qué creen? Milo está tirado en medio campo…

– Se acabó, ahora si y de una buena vez por todas – Ikki estaba a punto de disparar... – ¡TOMEN ESTO DORADITOS!

– Se prepara aprovechando la situación y… ¿Eh¿Pero qué pasa? De pronto el caballero fénix se queda inmóvil ¡Aja! Milo ha hecho uso de la restricción... ¿Eso es falta?

– Un momento, eso es trampa

– Árbitro, diga algo...

– Espera Shaka. No hay ninguna parte del libro de reglas que prohíba el uso de la "Restricción" ¿O sí? – preguntó Milo maliciosamente al árbitro que ya ni sabía que hacer

– Errr… pues la verdad no dice nada de eso – dice esculcando hasta el último rincón del libro de reglas

– ¡¿QUÉ?! Es la segunda vez que usan sus poderes, no es justo – pero mientras todos reclaman al árbitro, Afro se lleva el balón y se dirige a la portería...

– ¡DETÉNGANLO!

– Je, je, será gol – se prepara para batir el marco que supuestamente Shun protege pero esta en medio campo reclamando, Afro tira y...

– ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES!

– ¿Pero qué...? El caballero del cisne le congela una pierna a Afro y le impide disparar

– Eso no se vale – se quejó Milo

– El manual tampoco dice nada de eso ¿Verdad, Shaka? – preguntó Hyoga dándole a los dorados una sopa de su propio chocolate…

– ¡AHORA SI YA SACASTE BOLETO MENTECATO "GANSITO CONGELADO"! – exclamó MM haciéndose de empujones con Hyoga y dispuesto a invocar a su armadura para mandar al infierno al primero que se le ponga enfrente

– No te tengo miedo "Cangrejito playero" – respondió poniéndosele al brinco

Los de bronce no estaban mancos y estaban listos para responder a cualquier agresión… bueno… parece que ahora si se van a armar los porrazos y patadas… en fin… ya se estaban tardando ¿No? nnU

– ¡Deténganse ustedes dos! – dijo Shaka interponiéndose entre Shun y Camus – los voy a expulsar

– ¿Y a nosotros por qué? Los que se están peleando son Hyoga y MM

– ¿Qué tú no eres Camus? – preguntó el _demasiado ciego_ árbitro a lo que MM respondió mandándole una mirada asesina por haberlo confundido con el "hielito" . La cosa es que después de encontrar a los causantes del alboroto, Shaka sacó una tarjeta para el jugador de un equipo – ¡ESTÁS AMONESTADO Y A LA PRÓXIMA TE SACO!

– ¡¿QUE QUÉ?! – grito Hyoga elevando su cosmo al nonagésimo sentido – ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ME AMONESTA A MÍ Y NO A ESOS DOS QUE YA HABÍAN USADO SUS PODERES?

– Muy fácil, porque tú usaste tu poder para agredir a un adversario al congelarle una parte de su cuerpo y en cambio ellos no hirieron a nadie… – terminó de explicar ante un enfurecido Hyoga que tuvo que ser tranquilizado por sus compañeros porque ya quería encerrar a Shaka en un ataúd de hielo

– ¡ÁRBITRO VENDIDO!

Las chavas estaban que se las llevaba el tren y ni que decir de nuestros héroes. En verdad Saga era muy astuto y había logrado su objetivo al hacerlos enojar, ahora tenían un jugador amonestado y el juego recién empezaba… pero Ikki ya tenía un plan para vengarse de los goldies…

– Amigos, ya tengo un plan para vengarme de los goldies… cometieron un grave error al meterse con nosotros, no saben lo que les espera y si juegan sucio nosotros también tenemos muchos trucos bajo la manga

¿Qué cosa tendrá planeada Ikki? Ahora lo sabremos… porque el partido se reanuda con tiro de falta… pero antes de eso se anuncia un cambio por parte del combinado, sale Afro que sigue con la pierna congelada y entra el primer dios guerrero de Asgard que llegó y era nada más y nada menos que Bud de Arcor…

– Bien, ahora tendrán que enfrentarse conmigo también, caballeros de bronce y no la van a tener nada fácil…

– Eso lo veremos – Seiya se pone a la defensiva ante su nuevo adversario. Las acciones se reanudan y el mismo Bud realiza el tiro libre indirecto, es un pase para Saga… pero Seiya la recupera inmediatamente avanzando por el centro…

– Vamos muchachos, es hora de anotar… – Hyoga y Shiryu se deslizan por las bandas e ikki acompaña a Seiya en el ataque, realizan una serie de pases cortos y pronto llegan al área grande… – Seiya pásamela ahora…

– ¡Maldición! Márcalo Camus que no se escape

Hace una finta y se libra de su último adversario, es una clara ocasión de gol, sólo tiene que vencer al portero que a pesar de que ya no está amarrado sigue en su portería… ya no está coqueteando con nadie ¡Es un milagro!

– Ja, ja, ja, ja, estoy seguro que si detengo tu tiro voy a ser más popular entre las chicas – reía Milo muy confiado y esperando el disparo de Ikki…

– ¿Tú crees? – ikki estaba dispuesto a poner en marcha su plan – Oye Milo, la señorita de la grada ocho me dijo que quería de todo contigo y que te quería hacer un teibol dance…

– ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? – voltea ilusionado a ver que chica se había fijado en él pero…

– ¿QUÉ HACES, ANIMAL? NO TE DISTRAIGAS

– ¡AHORA! – ikki aprovecha que Milo anda de Casanova y remata despiadadamente al arco rival y ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL¡ ¡Gol de Ikk que manda el balón a besar las redes¡ Los de bronce tienen la ventaja

– ¡GOOOOOOOOOOL! – gritaba Aioros con su matraca en la mano y las chicas también festejaban con silbatos y ocarina

– ¡FUERA! ¡MUÉRANSE! – la porra enemiga no estaba muy feliz que digamos y les empiezan a tira de todo, y sobretodo al pobre Aioros que le tocó un mortal botellazo pero gracias a sus reflejos sólo le rozó un poco…

– MEJOR AVIÉNTENME UNA HERMANA òó – reclamó iracundo el santo de sagitario, mientras en el campo vemos a Ikki que corrió hasta el banderín de saque de esquina para festejar y sus compañeros le hacen bolita y lo vitorean por su hazaña

– ¡BRAVO VAMOS GANANDO! – Saori andaba dando brinquitos por todos lados como conejo de pascua y abrazando efusivamente a Tatsumi que hasta ya mero lo ahorca – ¡Ja, ja, ja! No cabe dudas que mis caballeros son los mejores del mundo, si señor…

– ¡OIGAN ESO ES JUGAR SUCIO! – reclamó Saga desde el medio campo

– Mira quien lo dice

Ikki le hace frente y ya se iba a armar un pancho cuando Shaka llega a calmar los ánimos, pero el tanto era válido y los de bronce ya habían abierto el marcador. Ah, pero no crean que los del combinado se quedarán con los brazos cruzados puesto que ahora están más decididos que nunca a remontar el marcador. Lo que nadie sabía era que Saga tenía una nueva técnica poderosa y efectiva que les daría el triunfo seguro…

– Ahora si van a conocer lo que es jugar rudo…

El juego se reanuda desde el centro del campo, los del combinado la mueven por conducto del recién ingresado Bud de Arcor que hace pases cruzados con Camus ¡Ah! Pero Seiya llega barriéndose raso y le zafa el balón

– Anotaré por Saori, tengo que lograrlo…

¿Pero que es esto? Seiya intenta un disparo de larga distancia, parece que vio adelantado a Milo que parece que no la va a alcanzar

– ¡Rayos! No esperaba un tiro como ese – Milo retrocede pero es imposible que la toque siquiera porque el balón viene bajando con un efecto impresionante ¿Será este el segundo gol de los de bronce?

– No si yo puedo evitarlo – grito a lo lejos Bud dispuesto a defender su marco – ¡GARRA DE LA SOMBRA DEL TIGRE DEL VIKINGO!... o era garra del tigre de la sombra del vikingo… o era la garra de la sombra mitad tigre y mitad vikingo o la mitad de la garra vikinga de…

– ¡BUD! QUE IMPORTA COMO RAYOS SE LLAMA… ¡SÓLO LÁNZALO!… – le reclamó Camus desesperado al ver que la bola iba al ángulo, otro gol en ese momento sería el acabose total…

– Está bien… ¡GARRA DE… BUENO… YA SABEN QUE…!

La mortal ráfaga salió directo al balón partiéndolo a la mitad el cual cayó al suelo justo antes de rebasar la línea de meta y ¡NO FUE GOL! Bud logro evitar el tanto y sus compañeros se acercan a felicitarlo por tal acción…

– ¡ARBITRO! ESTO YA ES DEMASIADO

Seiya se lanzó con mirada de toro loco hacia el árbitro y sus compañeros lo apoyaron pero nuevamente el árbitro no pudo hacer nada puesto que nadie había salido herido y las reglas de la FIFA no indicaban que debería hacerse cuando alguien usaba la garra del… bueno.. eso que lanza Bud… y los de bronce tuvieron que aguantarse nuevamente…

– YA ME ESTÁ CANSANDO ESTA BOLA DE TRAMPOSOS, LOS VOY A COCINAR VIVOS AHORITA MISMO – dijo Ikki elevando su cosmo de fuego en una llama infernal

– Tranquilo amigos… – Shiryu buscaba un poco de calma – es conveniente ser perspicaces y no degradarnos a su nivel para no caer en sus provocaciones banales, bélicas y sin sentido para así al final enaltecernos con la gloria resguardando impávidamente nuestros valores como súbditos de Athena… así que permanezcamos sosegados mis queridos compinches

–Eso de compinche lo serás tú…

Después de que nuestros héroes hicieron corajes y tuvieron que aguantarse nuevamente, el juego se reanudó con saque de meta realizado por Camus porque Milo ya de plano andaba de calenturiento con una linda chica que llegó exclusivamente para apoyarlo a él…

El despeje largo, largo, largo atraviesa toda la cancha y Camus la reciebe con el pecho, Shiryu llega a taparle el paso y el caballero de Acuario manda un cambio de juego donde viene entrando Saga…

– Bien niños, llegó la hora de la mejor parte del plan ¡Vamos a anotar!

– Lamento frustra tus intenciones pero no lo voy a permitir

– ¡TU PUEDES MI PUCHUNGUITO PRECIOSO

– June tranquila que me vas a dejar sorda

Reclamaba Shina que a pesar de los tapones de algodón que se puso todavía escuchaba los gritos de la amazona que siempre apoyaba a su novio. Saga realiza cañonazo impresionante desde dentro del área de penales… todo está en manos de Shun que se lanza….

– Shun tienes que detenerla… o te caemos a golpes a la salida…

... parece que no llega...

– No quiero ver... – Saori se esconde detrás de su trono

Está a punto de entrar pero... ¡LA DETUVO!... Brillante, so-bre-sa-li-en-te, el portero de "Los caballeros de bronce protectores de la humanidad y de la preciosa, maravillosa y extremadamente hermosa diosa Atena, Fútbol Club" ha parado el cañonazo de Saga, es impresionante...

– ¡BRAVO! ¡ESE ES MI OTOTO! – grito Ikki orgulloso de su hermanito

– ¡MALDITO NIÑO!

– ¡Eso es! Por eso te quiero tanto mi "conejito adorado"

– June ¿Cuántos apelativos cariñosos le pusiste a tu novio?

– Todos los que me salen del corazón – respondió June con ojitos de corazoncitos pero también estaban las fans de Shun que llegaron de repente con pancartas, banderas y toda la onda… los pocos aficionados que le iban a los de bronce estaban eufóricos y las fans del portero enloquecidas a más no poder

– ¡SHUN, TE AMO! ¡ERES LO MÁXIMO!

Esto es la locura, las fans de Shun le arrojan cartas de amor, sus números telefónicos y... em... pues chones y de esas cosas... démosle un caluroso aplauso al conejito... digo... a Shun...

Pero en ese momento una aficionada acelerada avienta prendas íntimas al campo y precisamente en ese instante cae un brasier copa C en la cabeza de Shun y le impide la visión

– ¡Argh! no veo

Ah, pero mientras todos celebraban llega Camus al contraremate ya que el disparo fue tan poderoso que Shun sólo alcanzó a desviar y el rebote era favorable para los del combinado que siguen el bombardeo a la portería de los de bronce y ahora Milo se lanza al ataque también y manda tremendo cañonazo... los defensas reaccionan tarde… y Shun sigue con el brasier en la cabeza uuU

– ¿Quién me apagó la luz?

– ¡AY NO, AHORA SI YA NOS LLEVO LA TOSTADA!

– ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué rayos hacen los defensas? – reclamaba Saori

Esto se está poniendo color hormiga, ahí va el disparo y Shun no puede hacer nada... creo que va a ser gol. Pero por una pequeña rendijita Shun alcanzó a ver apenitas dónde iba el balón y aunque no estaba muy seguro de la trayectoria se lanzó estirándose todo lo que pudo…

– ¡NO ENTRARÁ!

– Bueno ¿Qué les pasa? Que anotan, que la sacan, que anotan, que la sacan... ¡Ya decídanse! – reclamó Tatsumi

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Milo podrá marcar el tanto del empate? ¿Será el fin de los caballeros de bronce? ¿Podrá Shun librarse del mortal brasier que le obstruye la visión?... averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo…

Continuará…

**Dejen reviews porfa, pueden ser anónimos y cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida.**


	4. PELEA DESIGUAL

**SAINT SEIYA FUTBOL CLUB**

_**Por: Mary Martín**_

**CAPITULO 4**

**PELEA DESIGUAL**

Ajajá, el caballero de escorpión hace un remate poderoso y espectacular, los defensas no saben como ni cuando y aunque Ikki se ha barrido tratando de desviar el tiro no puede hacer nada para evitar que el disparo siga su viaje hacia las redes ¡Qué emoción! La igualada esta a la vuelta de la esquina con esta maravillosa acción…

– ¡Entra de una buena vez! – decía Milo – de seguro si anoto voy a estar entre los jugadores más sexis del mundo

– Sí, tú lo dices…

– Es el fin... – Saori se jalaba los pelos por la desesperación

– Si anota lo azoto con mi palo de bambú – decía Tatsumi esperando poder golpear a alguien.

El balón viaja por los aires y aunque Shun adivinó la trayectoria del esférico se ve muy difícil que la pueda parar aunque desde aquí arriba parece que va a chocar con el poste…

– CONDENADO ALACRÁN ¿POR QUÉ LA VUELAS? – reclamaba Saga iracundo – esa era nuestra oportunidad

– Uy si, el sabio ha hablado, me gustaría sabes si tú lo hubieras hecho mejor

– Me canso ganso

Pero qué pasa… el caballero de géminis no se da por vencido y decidido a marcar el tanto del empate se dirige al área grande para tratar de ayudar… como habíamos predicho el tiro se va a estampar contra la base del poste pero todavía está en juego y Saga llega por el otro lado y se lanza de palomita y coloca el balón en el extremo contrario agarrando a Shun a contrapié…

– ¡Ay no¿Otra vez? – Shun se levanta como puede y corre hacia el lado contrario

– ¡Vamos Shuny¡Eres lo máximo!

– ¿QUIÉN ES ESA TIPA QUE LE ESTÁ ECHANDO PORRAS A MI NOVIO?

– Oye tranquila – dijo Aioros que junto con las chavas la trataron de detener porque June ya estaba dispuesta a ir a masacrar sin piedad a la chavita aquella, pero lo que pasaba en el área de los caballeros de bronce llamó más su atención…

– ¡Tengo que sacarla a como de lugar! – y es que Shun iba corriendo a todo prisa y casi por milagro estaba a punto de llegar a despejar el tiro de Saga… cuando de pronto se tropieza con un bikini de hilo dental que estaba en su camino y el pobre fue a dar al suelo – ¡Auch¿Quién me quitó el piso?

Shun ha sufrido _otro_ pequeño percance con _otra_ prenda íntima que vino desde las gradas, ahora si no hay ningún obstáculo de frente, los defensas no alcanzan a reaccionar, el balón rebasa la línea de meta y ¡GOOOOOOOOOOL¡Golazo de Saga que iguala los cartones a un tanto por bando!

– ¡GOOOOL!

Prácticamente todo el estadio está que arde, por fin el combinado había logrado marcar y la porra enemiga expresó toda su euforia ondeando sus banderines y vitoreando al capitán del equipo, el camisa 3 Saga de Géminis

– Ja, ja, ja… soy el mejor goleador del mundo… que Ronaldinho ni que nada… Saga es el mejor…

– Chicos… si me ayudan a defender la portería no me molesto… – reclamó Shun a su defensa con ganas de darles una buena paliza a todos

– ¡NO! Le metieron gol a mi flanecito acaramelado…. ¡PERO TODO ES CULPA DE ESA LOCA QUE LE ANDA AVENTANDO COSAS¡PERO AHORITA ME VA A OIR! – se levanta de su asiento con látigo en mano y mirada de asesina psicópata. Aioros con trabajo la logra detener

– ¡Maldición! Ya nos empataron, tenemos que hacer algo o nos van a ganar… – en eso Seiya voltea a ver al viejo maestro que supuestamente era su director técnico pero que seguía en la banca dormidote como si nada – viejo maestro necesitamos tu consejo…

– …

– ¡DONKOH DESPIERTATÉ!

– ¿Qué? Yo no fui, lo juro – despertó sobresaltado

– Entrenador, ya nos igualaron el marcador ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

– Ejem, bueno… – empezó a a decir bostezando y estirándose como gato – aunque no lo crean he estado preparando una técnica infalible, lo que tienen que hacer es lo siguiente – saca un pizarrón con un diagrama de la cancha – este es el movimiento que haremos, primero un pase directo a Shiryu, bloqueo de los laterales por parte e Ikki, avance rápido de Shun por un costado, Hyoga bloquea los receptores contrarios y cuando todo mundo espera que le llegue el balón a Seiya este hace un pase reversible para que luego Shiryu llegue de atrás y anote el toch dow ¡No les parece un maravilloso plan!

– ¡Pero claro maestro! – nótese el sarcasmo – sólo que hay un pequeño problemita… ¡ESTO ES FÚTBOL SOCCER NO AMERICANO, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!

– ¿En serio¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron antes? No especificaron nada, creen que leo la mente o que…con razón veo que las porterías están demasiado bajas y no están marcadas las yardas, yo creí que era porque no había pintura suficiente para marcarlas…bueno que se le hace… entonces vean ustedes que hacen mientras yo me echo otro sueñito, bye… zzzz

Bueno, parece que nuestros héroes no tienen mucho apoyo que digamos y van a tener que buscar un método para ganar el encuentro ¿Será que lo logren o los dorados se alzarán con la victoria?

Bueno, después de tanto rollo ya tenemos un gol más en el marcador, es un claro empate entre estos dos equipos cuando estamos rayando la media hora de juego. Las acciones se reanudan con saque desde el centro del campo, los de bronce la mueven armando su ofensiva, Shiryu la toca a donde Seiya e Ikki hacen una pared y…

– ¿Hacemos una pared? – preguntó Seiya extrañado – o sea ¿Nos viste cara de albañiles o que¿Cómo vamos a hace una pared?

– Haré de cuenta que no escuché eso…

– ¿Qué? Lo de la pared – insiste Seiya

Seiya hazle un favor al mundo y cierra la boca ¿Quieres? Y deja seguir narrando carambas… como decía… hacen una pared que desequilibra a la defensa, Camus ni los vio pasar, Shiryu entra solo por el otro extremo, cambio de juego para él que la mata con el pecho…

– ¿Alguien dijo algo de matar? – preguntó MM con mirada maliciosa pero luego dando brinquitos como niño en dulcería – yo quiero, yo quiero…

Este... ignoremos eso también, el caso es que Shiryu llega al área grande y se dispone a disparar ¡Ah! Pero si es Bud quien llega a taparle el paso y con una violenta barrida lo manda a volar por los aires… ¡Uy! Se vale sobar…

– ¡Auch! – el dragón permanecía tirado en el pasto como perro en periférico

¡No! Van a lastimar a mi Shiryu – decía Shunrei con ojitos llorosos… tengo que hacer algo por él…

– Sigan jugando – dijo el arbitro para la molestia de los de bronce

– ¿QUÉ? Óigame, casi le arrancan una pierna y usted no marca falta, árbitro ratero… – Ikki se abalanzó a reclamarle al árbitro

– Shiryu ¿Cómo estás? – se acercó Shun preocupado por su compañero

– Indudablemente he sufrido una contusión grave en la parte posterior del gemelo izquierdo con múltiples contracciones producto del belicoso golpe que he recibido acto de alevosía y malicia de los antagonistas… – todos se les quedan viendo con cara de ¿Wath? – ¡QUÉ ME DUELE LA PIERNA, ZOQUETES! – gritó iracundo ante la cara de espanto de sus compañeros ya que su evidente ignorancia era un acérrimo obstáculo que imposibilitaba que captaran sus refinados e ilustrados términos

– ¿Eh?

¿Qué¿Por qué me miran así? No sólo Shiryu puede hablar de ese modo tan fumado, mejor sigamos con lo que estábamos. El árbitro dejó correr la jugada, Shun regresa a su portería pero Bud aprovecha para intentar un tiro de larga distancia, pero está muy lejos y la dirección del balón es muy incierta…

– Yo impediré que entre – Seiya corre como loco y logra patear el balón… pero llega de atrás Saga

– ¿Te crees muy bueno? Entonces para esto… – el capitán del combinado manda tremendo trallazo que se va a estampar con la cara de Seiya… ¡Auch! eso debe de doler… pegaso cae noqueado, todo parece indicar que Saga lo hizo a propósito

– Ja, ja, ja…no que muy muy…

– Seiya ¿Estás bien? Dime algo… – Hyoga llegó y lo sacudió con desesperación que casi le safa el cuello – respóndeme ¿Cuánto es dos mas dos?

– Pues… veintidós…

– Mmm… bien, eso hubiera dicho el muy menso… ¡Está perfecto! No se preocupen…

– Este juego se está poniendo medio violento, los del combinado juegan sucio

Comentó Aioros preocupado puesto que los de bronce no tenían cambio disponibles pues nada más eran ellos cinco en cambio los otros tenían una montonal de cambios para realizar…

– Oigan ¿Dónde está Shunrei? – preguntó Miho preocupada

– Bueno, es que estaba tan preocupada por Shiryu que fue a hacer algo importante…. está allá afuera _rezándole_ al chorrito de la fuente... – respondió Shina

– ¿Al chorrito de la fuente? o.O

– Sip, pues como aquí no hay cascada de Rozán pues le tiene que rezar a algo ¿No?...

– …

Seiya logró detener el tiro con la cara y gracias a eso seguimos empatados ante la molestia de todo el estadio que manifiesta su enfado recordando a todos los parientes del caballero pegaso. Pero el juego sigue y Shun despeja, no hay tiempo que perder porque la primera mitad esta por terminar, con movimientos y pases rápidos llegan a la zona de peligro…

– Ahora verán…

Seiya ya se ha recuperado, o eso creo, y está desmarcado en el centro del área, Shiryu lo ve y le manda un perfecto pase que Seiya logra controlar, esto me huele a gol… pero…

– ¿On ta la portería? No veo bien

– Tira de una vez, ahí viene MM a robarte el balón... – Saori estaba comiéndose las uñas – quiero que metas gol ahora mismo

– Saori, tu voz me inspira. Muy bien, es hora de anotar

El caballero de Pegaso reacciona y tira potente ¡Pero que balazo! es un tiro espectacular, maravilloso, imparable, soberbio... todo sería perfecto sino fuera porque tiró a su propia portería… creo que está un poquito desubicado

– ¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS HACES?

¿Qué le pasa? Creo que tanto golpe ya lo afectó – opinó Miho con pesar

– No ¿Cómo crees¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? – respondió con sarcasmo

– SEIYA ¿OLVIDÉ DECIR QUE METIERAS EL GOL EN LA PORTERÍA CONTRARIA? – reclamó Saori

– De hecho no especificaste…

– Cuando lo vea lo voy a azotar – comentó Tatsumi con su palo de bambú en la mano

Todavía estoy en shock después de que Pegaso tirara contra su propio arco, pero para fortuna de todos nosotros estamos hablando de _Seiya_ y como de costumbre la voló y no pasó a mayores.

– Ahora verás mentecato "poni con alas"... – fénix ya iba a hacer uso de su puño fantasma pero Shun lo detuvo a tiempo. Luego llega Hyoga para hablar "tranquilamente" con él.

– Seiya, amigo mío... – dice rodeando sus hombros con el brazo – por si no te has dado cuanta aún... ¡NOSOTROS ANOTAMOS PARA ALLÁ! – le gritó rompiéndole los tímpanos mientras señalaba el arco rival

– Pero no te preocupes, dos errores los comete cualquiera – dijo Shun tratando de ayudar ganándose de paso la mirada de odio de sus compañeros

Se produce un cambio y sale Camus cediendo su lugar al número 12, dios guerero de Asgard Mime de Eta… pero no solo él ha llegado… ya están en la banca Cid y Sigfrid haciendo calentamiento y junto con ellos hace su aparición la señorita Hilda de Polaris….

– Ja, ja, ja, Athena… ahora tus caballeros no podrán ganar porque mis dioses guerreros no lo van a permitir…

– ¿Y esta quién es? – preguntó Miho desde las gradas…

Nosotros somos el pueblo que vive en el Asgard, en el extremo norte del mundo… nunca hemos visto la luz del sol, ni el verde de los campo ni el azul del cielo y…

– Ya, ya, ya, no nos eches tanto rollo… eso ya nos lo sabemos de memoria… mejor di a que vienes…. – dijo Ikki impaciente…

– Sólo a demostrar que mis guerreros son los mejores

¿Será cierto? Ahora lo averiguaremos. De momento Mime va a la portería y Milo se suma como un delantero más. Saque de esquina para el combinado "Malosos pero sabrosos, Fútbol Club", Shun despeja con los puños y Shiryu la controla, Hyoga la pide y para él va el pase…

– ¿Veamos que tan buen portero eres?

Hyoga realiza su disparo de media distancia, es un cañonazo al ángulo ¿Será que Mime la detenga? Se le ve muy confiado en la linea de gol... pero qué pasa…

– ¡RÉQUIEM DE CUERDAS!

Mime ha formado una especie de Red con las cuerdas de su arpa y bloquea el tiro impresionante que Hyoga había realizado… y el balón no entra...

– OIGA ESO NO SE VALE

Con nosotros no van a poder – sonríe con malicia y la despeja rápidamente a donde esta Bud desmarcado, este partido esta emocionante hay acción en una y otra portería, el que anote primero será el que tome una clara ventaja…

– ¡Vamos Shun, no te dejes!

Bud se prepara y después de combinarse con Milo penetra fácilmente dejando atrás a Seiya que era su marcador, realiza un primer disparo a la base del poste muy difícil de sacar para cualquier portero…

– No entrará…

Pero Shun se barre y con la punta del zapato la logra desviar… sin embargo llega nuevamente Bud dispuesto a obtener un tanto…pero qué es esto…

– Va a ser gol quieran o no… – dijo una voz acercándose

Algo raro está pasando, creo no veo bien pero hay dos Buds en el área… ¿Cómo es posible?... rayos no vuelvo a tomar, lo que hace el maldito alcohol…

– ¡Ay mamá! Creo que veo visiones – dijo Shun frotándose los ojos

Aunque usted no lo crea estos dos jugadores hacen un tiro simultáneo pateando el balón al mismo tiempo y logrando un efecto impresionante, se va al fondo de las redes ¡GOOOOOOL!

– BRAVO, YA VAMOS GANANDO – el capitán estaba eufórico mientras vemos a Bud correr a medio campo siendo felicitado por sus compañeros

– Ja, ja, ja ¿Lo ves Athena? Yo voy a ganar… – Hilda de polaris tenía su grada particular donde veía todo mientras bebía una copa de vino y tenía un cuervo en su hombro…

– No la pude parar – dijo Shun cabizbajo – perdón, amigos

– No te sientas mal, no tuviste la culpa… – dijo Hyoga – es solo que cometiste un terrible error al darle el rebote a los adversarios y luego te quedaste ahí paradote nada más en vez de tratar de meter las manos para ver si de milagro la parabas… pero no te preocupes… que se que no volverás a cometer una tontería como esa…

– _Gracias_ Hyoga… que alentador eres…

– Ya "Ricitos de oro" deja de molestar a mi hermanito o te las verás conmigo

– Pues si yo me dejo "pollito de rancho"

– Oigan un momento – dijo Seiya – … dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis… brinca la tablita… yo ya la brinque ¡NO ES POSIBLE!

– Y ahora a ti que te pasa

– No me había fijado pero hay seis jugadores del lado del combinado

– ¡¿QUE QUÉ?!

– Lo sabía – dijo Shun – sabía que no estaba viendo visiones ¡Es Cid que se ha metido al campo sin permiso!

– ¡ARBITRO! – dijo Ikki con ojos de toro loco llegando a reclamarle a Shaka – ¿NO SE HA DADO CUENTA QUE LOS DEL OTRO EQUIPO TIENEN UN JUGADOR DEMÁS?

– Claro que no – dijo Shaka muy tranquilo – yo lo hubiera "visto"

Señor – dijo Shun aguantándose las ganas de patearlo – esos dos hicieron trampa y debido a su tiro doble no pude evitar el gol…

– No Shun, eso no es posible… se me hace que después de tantas batallas ya están quedando medio locos… de seguro estás viendo doble…

– Por lo menos _yo si veo_

¡QUE BARBARIDAD! El árbitro no se dio cuenta de que el combinado está haciendo trampa deliberada, pero el tanto ha contado y ahora el combinado esta ganando 2–1 y todavía le quedan unos minutos a esta primera parte…

– Ja, ja, ja… ¿Cómo la ven? Los dioses guerreros seremos mejores siempre – se reía Cid que después de haber logrado su cometido se salió del campo para evitar que el árbitro los penalizara

– YA ME ESTÁN CANSANDO ESTOS TIPOS

Pobre Shun, esta abatido después de que esos dos le hicieron una jugarreta, tan buen partido que había tenido pero que se le hace…

– ¡Vamos Shuni! Yo se que puedes mi "peluchito precioso" – June trataba de animarlo… pero no era la única…

– ¡Ay no! Pobrecito mi Shun, tal vez deba ir a consolarlo… – la chava aquella que le había aventado de todo, se dispone a saltar a la cancha pero June la observa a lo lejos y se abalanza contra ella…

– YA ME HARTASTE MOCOSA DEPRAVADA

– Tranquila…. – entre todos la agarran y van a amarrarla en las gradas para evitar una catástrofe – ¡Suéltenme que yo la mato!

– ¡Ay, mi ojo! – el pobre Aioros recibió un arañazo por parte de la amazona y todo por andar tratando de calmarla – creo que mejor me voy con la porra de enfrente a ver si ahí no recibo tanto golpes

Después de este incidente y para evitar que sigan lloviendo más prendas íntimas al campo, Athena ha decidido realizar un cambio en la formación del equipo y ha pedido que Shun vaya al medio campo mientras que el caballero dragón ocupara su lugar como guardameta, será que esto mejore la situación o…

Las acciones se reanudan, los de bronce realizan el saque desde el centro del campo. Hyoga se la lleva, Saga no lo alcanza, Seiya pide el balón... solo faltan unos minutos para que suene el silbato del arbitro indicando el fin de la primera parte

– No podrás conmigo…

Pegaso pasa medio campo y sigue avanzando. Saga se barre por detrás a la pierna de apoyo, eso es falta... el árbitro pita…

– ¿Cómo que falta? Apenas fue un rozón

– Ya marqué la falta y se acabó, y cuidadito con reclamar o te saco del juego

– Condenado arbitro, pero esto no se queda así "ya verá"

– Dios te oiga

– Bueno muchachos – dijo Ikki – esta es la última jugada del primer tiempo y hasta ahora sólo estamos defendiendo… y fallando a pesar de que no había portero – Miradas asesinas para Seiya

– Bueno ¿Me lo van a recordar toda la vida o qué?

Ikki tiene razón – secundó Hyoga – nosotros deberíamos estar ganando

– Escúchenme bien amigos, ellos van a seguir jugando sucio y tenemos que vencerlos de todos modos pero… tal vez nuestro esfuerzo no sea suficiente, tal vez no podamos contra el enemigo, tal vez seamos unas basuras, unos tarados, unos inútiles buenos para nada, unos zoquetes… – sus compañeros lo miran extrañados – …unos mensos, unos fracasados, unos…

– Ya, ya párale, ya captamos el mensaje

– Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que venderemos caro este partido

– Bien muchachos, es hora de anotar…

– ¡Hai!

– ¡EN LA PORTERÍA CONTRARIA! – dijeron los chicos mandándole miradas asesinas a Seiya

– Está bien, está bien, ya "entendí"

– Déjame dudarlo

Tiro libre indirecto, Hyoga cobra la falta, le hace sombrerito a Bud y pasa para Ikki, MM se la saca y manda pase largo hasta donde se encuentra Saga solo y su alma... pero miren... Shun le hace frente y se lleva el balón... manda pase a donde Seiya esta desmarcado...

– ¡Tienes que anotar Seiyita precioso!

La recibe con el pecho y ahora si hay portero que defienda el arco rival... veremos qué hace Mime ahora

– Lanza Seiya, yo la detendré….

Aquí está su tiro... parece que va a entrar... pero el balón hace una curva extraña y se estrella justo donde Mime está colocado y la saca de puños... ¡Pero qué bruto, la volvió a fallar!

– ¡Me lleva la...!

– ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! El "burrito alado" la volvió a fallar – reclamó Ikki

– ¿A quién llamas burrito?

– A ti, zoquete ¿Cómo la pudiste fallar?

– Pues... pues... yo tiré y el viento la desvió

– Si claro, que casualidad que se fue a estrellar donde estaba Mime. ¿De "todos" los lados de la portería tenias que tirar "precisamente" a donde estaba el portero?

– Pues yo no veo que tú hagas mucho por el equipo "gallina chamuscada" – sentencio Hyoga

– No me tientes "gansito"...

– ¿Qué cosa me dijiste?

– Ya cálmense por favor. Además, tres errores los comete cualquiera – dijo Shun

Mientras que los de bronce le dicen a Seiya hasta de lo que se va a morir, MM avanza hasta medio campo y manda pase largo a donde Bud la recibe…

– Me lleva, por andar peleando ya se nos fue

– No puede ser, tienen una oportunidad para anotar

Se desata una disputa por el balón justo en los límites del área grande, Hyoga no lo deja pasar y el árbitro está por sonar su silbato…

– "Infeliz gansito, tengo que hacer algo para pasar ¡Ya sé!" Oye Hyoga, Fler vino con nosotros y está en las gradas, me dijo que te manda muchos besos…

– ¿Qué¿Dónde? – voltea a ver a todos lados

¿Pero que pasa? el caballero cisne se ha distraído y ahora Bud tiene el paso libre y se la pasa a Saga que viene entrando por el centro

– Oye, eso es trampa

– ¿Y qué? Ahora voy a anotar y por fin los derrotare mocosos de bronce

Saga está a punto de disparar ¿Qué pasará?...

– ¡Anota! – le gritaban sus compañeros

– Ahora verán

Ikki llega para defender y se barre violentamente, pero Saga evita la barrida y manda un disparo... aunque se ve fácil para el portero...

– ¡Ja, ja, ja! Tanto que hiciste y mandaste un tiro chorreado

– Es muy fácil de parar ¿Verdad Shiryu?

– En efecto, pero para mayor certidumbre debo hacer un cálculo trigonométrico tomando en cuenta la velocidad centrífuga del esférico... – El arquero de los de bronce saca una laptop de quién sabe donde y se pone a hacer cálculos... y mientras el balón continua su viaje hacia las redes...

– ¡AY NO¿OTRA VEZ?

– ¡Arg! Creo que me voy a desmayar... – Saori estaba a punto del colapso nervioso

Continuará….


	5. EL ROBO DE LA NIKE

**SAINT SEIYA FUTBOL CLUB**

Por: Mary Martín

**CAPITULO 5**

**EL ROBO DE LA NIKÉ**

Bueno, creo que hoy es un buen día para escribir tonterias… así que sigamos con el fic… sorry por la tardaza… nos habíamos quedado en que la biblioteca andante, o sease, Shiryu estaba muy entretenido haciendo cálculos matemáticos para detener el balón que Saga había disparado muy quedito…bueno… continuemos con el fic…

No puede ser, esto se está poniendo feo ¿Cómo es posible que el caballero dragón este haciendo cuentas en este instante tan crucial? Sus compañeros están que se los lleva el tren, bonito guardameta que fueron a escoger y es que si reciben un gol más sería el acabose total. El esférico sigue avanzando rumbo a las redes y Shiryu sigue ahí paradote...

– ... debemos tomar en cuenta que el tiempo es inversamente proporcional a la velocidad y...

– ¿QUÉ HACES INFELIZ? – Hyoga ya tenía ganas de congelarlo y no era el único que deseaba mínimo tirarle dos dientes al caballero

– ¿De quien fue la _brillante_ idea de poner a Shiryu en la portería? – preguntó Seiya iracundo

– De "_Saori_"

– Ejem... ¿De veras?...

– ¡Ja, ja, ja! No tienen salvación – Saga estaba seguro que ese iba a ser el segundo gol en su cuenta y una victoria segura para su equipo

– ¡HAGAN ALGO! – Saori estaba desesperada, de ningún modo quería perder ante su bola de hermanos sagrados pero todo parecía indicar que así sería

– Ya verán – de pronto Seiya entró en acción tratando de evitar el tanto

Ahí va el balón rumbo a la portería que supuestamente defiende Shiryu pero que ahora sigue tratando de descifrar el teorema de Pitágoras, pero el balón esta por rebasar la meta y…

– Oye… – interrumpe de pronto MM con cara de pocos amigos – Por pura curiosidad… ¿A cuantos millones de kilómetros de distancia estaba Saga cuando hizo el disparo?... Si mal no recuerdo ese balón ha estado por entrar a la portería desde el capítulo anterior, lleva como dos semanas suspendido en el aire ¿Es un balón mágico que flota por el cielo o qué?

– No, animal ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Esto es un fic y se puede hacer lo que sea, el chiste es que sea divertido y ya no hagas más preguntas tontas…

– ¡Uy que genio! Sólo preguntaba por curiosidad

– ¿Qué no sabes eso de que la curiosidad mató al gato?

– En este caso sería que la curiosidad mató a la jaiba – comentó Seiya a lo que MM sólo atinó a mirarlo con cara de: _Voy a matarte_

Bueno, ya cállense y dejen seguir con el fic carambas, con ustedes no se puede me quitan la inspiración de veras… bien…estábamos en eso de que iba a rebasar la línea de meta…

– Y el balón sigue flotando ¿No?

– No sé por qué pero de repente tengo muchas ganas de comer ceviche de cangrejo

– Ok, no digo nada…

Qué momento señoras y señores… em… y espectros… es el fin... ¡Pero miren! Pegaso se ha lanzado hacia la portería tratando de hacer lo que su tarado amigo no puede… ¡Defender la portería ¿Será que lo logre?... yo creo que no

– No permitiré que nos metan otro gol, lo haré por Saori…. ¡Ahí voy!

– Ni se te ocurra Seiya, de eso me encargo yo…

Ikki también había corrido hacia la portería y lanzándose de tijera iba a conectar la bola para alejarla de su portería… pero… el poni con alas llega también por el otro costado y se lanza con desesperación y con la cabeza a desviado el balón... lejos del alcance de Ikki y peor aún justo al fondo de las redes…

El caballero pegaso hace un contacto fallido con el balón… la ha desviado y ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOL! Ha caido el tercer tanto para los dorados en un claro autogol de Seiya… no puede ser…

– ¡SEIYA! – creo que no es necesario decir que sus compañeros querían comérselo vivo

– ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Nosotros seremos los campeones! – dijo MM alzando los brazos en señal de victoria

– ¡GOOOOOOOOOL! – Saga era felicitado por sus compañeros, el gol le fue concedió a él por haber realizado el disparo, con esto se colocaba al frente de lider de goleo. Todos en las gradas estaban eufóricos, con 3 goles a su favor y a penas a mitad del partido, eso se veía como una clara victoria para los del combinado… pero eso todavía está por verse…

– ¡Me quiero morir!... cómo pudo pasar esto…. – Saori se estaba dando de topes contra la pared – Mi Seiyita adorado, pobrecito ¡Ah! pero todo es culpa de los defensas que no lo apoyaron

– Me lleva el tren… ¿Así o más menso? – dijo Shina con ganas de ir a ahorcarlo. La porra de los de bronce ya no buscaba ni donde esconderse por la pena…

– ¡MENTECATO CABALLO LECHERO! ¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA? – Ikki con trabajo contenía su furia – ¿PARA QUE EQUIPO CREES QUE ESTÁS JUGANDO, ANIMAL?

– ¿QUÉ PARTE DE "NOSOTROS ANOMATOS PARA ALLÁ" NO ENTENDISTE? – gritó Hyoga pensando que una ejecución aurora sería muy útil en este momento

– ¡Perdón!

– Ya muchachos – dijo Shun – tranquilos, este no es momento para pelear, ahora lo importante es remontar el marcador… además… cuatro errores los comete cualquiera – a estas alturas, sus compañeros también querían matarlo a èl

– Solo hay una solución para esto – dijo Hyoga muy decidido con un extraño objeto entre sus manos…

– Este… Hyoga… – preguntó Seiya temeroso – ¿Qué piensas hacer con ese martillo?

– Esta es la solución…. – acto seguido agarra dicha herramienta y dando poderosos golpes… clava en la portería contraria un letrero que decía "_AQUÍ HANOTAMOS_" – Listo, con esto bastará…

– Errr… oye Hyoga, "anotamos" está mal escrito…

– Sí, ya sé que es con "_Z"_ pero no lo confundas más…

– …

– Oigan mejor quitamos a Shiryu de la portería no creen

– Será lo mejor, tu que opinas Shiryu…. ¿Shiryu?...

– El cociente de los productos de esos dos factores lo restamos a la masa del sol y listo…. ¡Ay que detener ese balón y ya se a dónde me debo de tirar!

– Te voy a tirar… pero a la basura… a buena hora terminas de hacer cuentas, tú, condenada lagartija matemática

Que emoción, señoras y señores…ah si… y espectros… el 3-1 da la ventaja al combinado pero todavía le quedan unos minutos al primer tiempo… podrán acortar la distancia los de bronce antes de irse al descanso… ahora lo sabremos… por lo pronto se reanudan las acciones con saque desde el centro del campo… y Hyoga se va a la portería por estos últimos minutos…

– Tenemos que anotar uno antes de que se termine la primera mitad… – Ikki estaba comandando las acciones dirigiendo a sus hombres por todo el campo…

– ¿Todavía quieren más? Pues por nosotros no hay problema pero luego no se pongan a llorar

Milo sale a hacerle frente al fénix pero este pasa hacia atrás donde viene entrando Seiya, combina con Shun que se quita a uno, a dos… entra por el centro… pase para Ikki que tiene a Seiya esperando el pase…

– ¡Rayos! Hay que detenerlos….

Los de bronce no se dan por vencidos y se lanzan en un feroz ataque, con estas acciones tan bien coordinadas están metiendo en problemas a la defensa contraria, el tiempo sigue su marcha y los de bronce tocan a la puerta…

– ¿Puerta? ¿Cuál puerta? o.O – preguntó Seiya sin entender – ¿Acaso ya le pusieron puertas al estadio o qué?

Es una forma de llamar a la portería, no seas tan literal…

– ¿Qué no sea qué?

Olvídalo Seiya… es demasiada información para tu pobre cerebro, te puede dar un dolor de cabeza terrible y acabar en una migraña

– ¿Una qué?

Mejor déjame seguir con lo que estaba…. ¿En que estaba?

– En que yo iba a liquidar a estos doraditos que ya me tienen harto… – gritó Ikki realizando tremendo cañonazo de media distancia y tomando por sorpresa a medio mundo pero sobre todo a Mime que era el portero y que estaba muy entretenido cambiando las cuerdas de su arpa…

– ¡Ay mamá! ¡Pero que balazo!

– Zeus… Zeus… – decía Saori rogándole a su Dios pero más bien parecía que estaba invocando un espíritu chocarrero, nomás le faltaba su caldero para parecer bruja – haz que metan un gol y prometo no maltratar tanto a mis caballeros…bueno… nomás un poquito…

Este sensacional disparo va derechito al fondo de las redes… pero Shaka tiene el silbato en la boca y está por marcar el final de este primer tiempo… lograra anotar Ikki antes de que eso suceda

– ¡Entra ya!

– El silbatazo suena……..el balón rebasa la meta… pero el tiempo se había acabado antes de eso ¡Y NO CUENTAAAAAAAAAAA!

– ¡DEMONIOS! – Ikki patea el suelo dejando tremendo hueco en él…

Que desgracia, el tiempo fue enemigo de los caballeros de bronce… justo cuando rebasaba la meta el balón Shaka pitaba el final… es una verdadera lástima porque hubiera sido un golazo de Ikki…

– ¡ZEUS! – gritaba Saori enfurecida – ¿OLVIDÉ DECIR QUE EL GOL CONTARA? òó

– Mmmmm… de hecho no lo mencionaste… – respondió una voz desde el cielo

– ¡Me quiero morir!

El primer tiempo ha concluido con marcador a favor del combinado "Malosos pero sabrosos, Fútbol Club" en un contundente 3–1. Ahora tendremos un breve descanso de 15 minutos para posteriormente vivir los últimos 45 minutos que decidirán al vencedor del encuentro, esperemos que los de bronce puedan remontar el marcador para tener un gran espectáculo… y que Seiya la deje de fallar…

– Tenías que decirlo ¿Verdad?

Después de haber visto la primera mitad del juego, nuestros héroes se dirigieron a los vestidores por un merecido descanso pero Saori estaba preocupada por la mala puntería de Seiya y claro, como no quiere aceptar que él es un... mal jugador tiene que echarle la culpa a alguien…

– ¡Rayos! No entiendo que pasa ¿Por qué no hemos anotado si tenemos a nuestro maravilloso Seiya de nuestro lado? De seguro alguien le echó una maldición o algo así, no es posible que falle tanto. Además de que ustedes no saben jugar, deberían apoyarlo más para que salgan a relucir sus dotes de futbolista pero qué se puede esperar si ustedes son bien mensos... – Los otros se limitaban a permanecer en silencio haciendo como que oían su discurso sobre lo perfecto que es Seiya y lo maletas que eran ellos. Hasta que la diosa notó algo... – ¡No! No la encuentro… ¿Dónde está mi Victoria?

– ¡Ay Saori! – dijo Ikki negando con la cabeza – ¿Tan temprano y ya entrándole a las chevas? Qué barbaridad (Victoria es una cerveza mexicana)

– No seas tan ignaro camarada mío, la dama está haciendo alusión a la representación de la diosa de la victoria que siempre porta en su diestra

– O séase la Niké – tradujo Hyoga

– ¡Ya se! es por eso que no ganamos, sin mi diosa de la victoria estamos perdidos. Tenemos que encontrarla ¡AHORA!

– Pero Saori – objetó Shun – no podemos ir a buscarla, tenemos que seguir con el partido que tú brillantemente organizaste sin nuestro consentimiento

– Pero tenemos que hacer algo o de lo contrario voy a perder la apuesta…digo…el partido con mis hermanos…

– ¿Por qué no mandas a los dorados a buscarla? – sugirió Hyoga

– Sí, a ver si ya sirven para algo

– Pero esos traidores están en el equipo contrario, los otros que no cupieron en el equipo están molestos, tu sabes, por eso de que los matamos una vez... ¡Qué delicados! ¿No?

– Solamente contamos con Kanon, Aioros y Jabú.

– ¡Genial! La copia al carbón de Saga, el que no andaba muerto porque estaba de parranda y el loco de Jabú

Mientras eso pasaba, echemos un vistazo a los vestidores del combinado donde se estaba formulando un plan para llevarse la copa dorada. Es verdad que tenían la ventaja pero no podían confiarse y querían humillar totalmente a los de bronce con una goleada que los marcaría como perdedores para siempre y obviamente el plan estaba a cargo de el capitán Saga de géminis.

– ¿Dónde se habrá metido Saga?

– De seguro estará repartiendo autógrafos a sus admiradoras

– Pues más vale que se apure porque ya va a empezar el segundo tiempo…

– Aquí estoy compañeros y traigo conmigo la clave del éxito ­­– dijo Saga entrando con algo entre las manos – ¿Adivinen que tengo en las manos?

– ¿Dedos?

– ¿Mugre?

– ¿Un osito de peluche?

– ¿Saben qué? Con compañeros como ustedes la verdad que sí dan ganas de suicidarse…. ¡NADA DE ESO MENSOS! Abran bien los ojos porque con esto tenemos la victoria en la bolsa… – entonces todos pusieron atención y descubrieron que Saga tenía…

– ¡Las tarjetas de Shaka!

– ¿Cómo las conseguiste? – preguntó sorprendido Máscara de Muerte

– Eso no importa, la cosa es que si Shaka no tiene sus tarjetas no nos puede amonestar ni mucho menos expulsar si usamos nuestros poderes

– Ahora si van a conocer nuestro verdadero poder esos niños de bronce ¡ja, ja, ja, ja! – risa demoníaca por parte de MM

Mientras tanto a las afueras del estadio, los enviados de Athena estaban afinando detalles para lanzarse a la dificl misión de recuperar a la Niké… lo malo era que no tenían ni la menor idea de donde empezar a buscar por lo que cualquier pista que encontraran sería vital…

– Me repatea el hígado… ¿Acaso cree Saori que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer que andar complaciendo sus caprichos? – se quejaba Kanon

– Si, la verdad es que se cree el centro del mundo… – dijo Aioros – …pero Kanon resuélveme una duda… ¿Cómo es que decidiste estar de lado de Saori siendo que tu hermano está jugando para el combinado ¿Le vas a jurar lealtad a Athena?

– Pero claro… que no… primero perro antes de estar bajo las órdenes de Saori…

– ¿Entonces qué?

– Esto es parte de mi plan… que por cierto no les incumbe… lo primero que voy a hacer si encuentro la dichosa Niké es ir a empeñarla en el monte de piedad a ver cuanto me dan por ella

– ¿Y tú por qué decidiste venir, Aioros?

– Bueno, eso es muy fácil – respondió este con una vendita sobre la ceja – un minuto más que estuviera yo en las gradas con las chicas y segurito que June terminaba por sacarme un ojo… en este primer tiempo he sido golpeado, arañado, zarandeado, etc, etc, etc… por esas niñas locas… por eso decidí huir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

– ¿Y qué nos dices tu, Jabú?

– Yo estoy aquí porque como leal vasallo de la hermosa Athena, he jurado dar mi vida por ella aunque yo sea sólo para ella un juguete que deja y toma cuando quiere… pero aún así… estoy dispuesto a todo por ella…con la esperanza de que algún dia se fije en mi – respondió Jabú sumamente ilusionado y con ojitos de corazoncitos ante la mirada de trauma de los otros…

– Creo que voy a vomitar

– Y yo que pensé que el raro y loco era Seiya

Entre tanto, Shaka estaba en su vestidor privado súper hiper requeterrecontra asegurado porque lo más seguro era de que alguien quisiera lincharlo y por eso estaba tan protegido… pero lo que no sabía es que un grupo de personas estaba dispuesto a llegar a él costara lo que costara…

– Este juego se está poniendo medio complicado, pero mi deber es mantener el orden… bueno no debo preocuparme, ya "veré" qué hacer… – en ese preciso momento una misteriosa sombra se acercó sigiliosamente por detrás y se le abalanzó junto con otras tres…

– ¡Al fin te encontramos y de esta no te salvas!

– ¡Ay auxilio! – dijo Shaka temiendo que unos enemigos quisieran masacrarlo

– No nos iremos de aquí…. sin lo queremos…

– Piedad, soy demasiado joven y bello para morir…déjenme ir…

– No te vamos a soltar…. hasta que nos des lo que necesitamos… sí, nos tienes que dar…tu autógrafo papucho hermoso…

– ¿Eh?

– ¡Ay Shaka! Eres tan lindo, porfis, porfis… dedícame unas palabras pues soy tu fan No. 1 – le dijo otra chavita con un poster del caballero

– ¡Ah! Era eso… ya me habia asustado, por supuesto que les daré mi autógrafo

– Pon con cariño para Sarah – entonces Shaka tomó el plumón que le ofrecia la otra chica rubia y le dedicó un lindo pensamiento a las fans… solo que, por no abrir los ojos, se desvió ligeramente y en vez de ponerlo en el poster… terminó escribiéndolo en la pared… – Listo chicas..

– Gracias

– Pero eso no era todo lo que queríamos de ti…

– ¿Eh? – entonces las chavas se le abalanzan y empiezan a abrazarlo y besarlo, no lo dejaban ni respirar, se pusieron tan alocadas que ya merito y lo violan al pobre – ¡Ay auxilio! – corrió para salvar su pellejo pensando en que hubiera corrido menos peligro si hubieran sido unos enemigos que venian a golpearlo…

– No huyas papacito, no te haremos nada que no te guste…

Bueno, estamos de vuelta en el estadio esperando ansiosamente que estos dos equipos nos brinden un gran espectáculo… por lo pronto ya estamos viendo el combinado salir a la cancha y a los de bronce hacer sus ejercicios de calentamiento. Ya todo está listo, el árbitro llegó corriendo con cara de espanto y nadie supo por qué, pero todos se alistan para la segunda mitad. Las gradas se encienden nuevamente, el público está feliz por la victoria parcial de su equipo y cantan contentos ondeando sus banderas.

Shaka "mira" a los porteros para verificar que ya estén listos, hace sonar su ocarina y estamos arrancando la segunda mitad… MM saca en corto para Saga... Seiya se barre y le zafa el balón, manda pase largo a donde Shiryu la baja, controla el balón por toda la banda pero MM lo va jaloneando...

– No podrás conmigo

– No obstante tu impúdico juego te manifestaré mi superioridad lúdica e inminente pericia

– ¿Cómo dice que dijo?

– ¡Vamos chicos no se dejen! – June, Shina y Miho seguían echando porras y gritando a todo pulmón ante la mirada asesina de todo el resto del estadio

El balón ya está rodando y lo llevan los de bronce que arman su ofensiva con todo y no están dispuestos a ceder ni un palmo de terreno. Shiryu que hace pared con Seiya y avanza por el centro, pase largo para Shun que la mata con el pecho... se quita a uno, a dos, a tres...

– ¡Bravo mi "Biscochito acaramelado"!

– No permitan que entre al área, destrúyanlo – gritaba Hilda con mirada demoniaca – quiero que lo maten, que lo aplasten ¡Quiero ver sangre! – los dioses guerreros que estaban en el campo en ese momento estaban espantados, era la primera vez que la oian hablar de ese modo…

– Es la primera vez que la oigo hablar de ese modo… – dijo Bud

– Tienes razón, qué le habrá pasado a nuestra buena Hilda de polaris para que cambiara tanto… ¿Tendrá algo que ver con ese extraño anillo que tiene que dicen que vuelve mala a toda la gente que lo usa?

– No ¿Cómo creen? ¿Qué les hizo pensar eso?

Shun se deshace del balon puesto que dos adversarios le tapaban el paso, cambio de juego para Ikki que la retrasa con Seiya que inmediatamente se ve rodeado por Bud y MM que impiden su avance…

– Bien, burrito, te voy a enseñar lo que es jugar… – en eso se le barre violentamente y pegaso fue a hacerle una visita gratis al césped

Esa entrada fue muy sucia por parte de MM pero el árbitro no ha marcado nada porque el balón llega a donde esta Shun y Shaka aplica correctamente la ley de la ventaja y deja correr la jugada… pero de todos modos pegaso sigue en el pasto lastimado y en malas condiciones…

– ¡INFELIZ! ¿Cómo se atreve a golpearlo? Ahorita va a ver... – gritó Miho enfurecida y las chavas la detienen porque estaba a punto de saltar a la cancha

– Quieta – le dijo June – la violencia no es la solución, hay que ser pacíficas y...

¡Auch! Tremendo golpazo que le dieron a Shun por parte de Bud mandando el balón fuera del campo, eso es roja directa...

– ¡MISERABLE! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A TOCARLO¡¡LO VOY A MATAR! – gritó June con una mirada inyectada de sangre y deseo de venganza y también intenta lanzarse a la cancha para aniquilar al dios guerrero

– ¿Qué decías June? Creo que no escuche bien eso del pacifismo

– ¡SUÉLTENME QUE YO LO MATO, DÉJENME! òó

– ¡Agh, mi pierna!

– Y eso es sólo el principio, niñito tonto – reía Bud después de haberle hecho daño

– ¡YA SACASTE BOLETO! – Ikki se le planta dispuesto a masacrarlo tanto que ni sus padres lo iban a reconocer

– No Ikki, te van a expulsar si lo golpeas – Seiya trató de persuadirlo

– ¿Qué? ¿Ya se quieren ir a llorar a su casa? – preguntó Mime con burla

– ¡MALDITO! – lo toma de la camisa para golpearlo

– Nii-san, no lo hagas

– Pero Shun...

– Por favor Ikki, no tiene caso arriesgar el partido por esto, no me hizo nada ¿Lo ves?

– ¡Uf! Me salvé – dijo Bud aliviado…

– ... además… ya después tendrás tiempo para aniquilarlo sanguinariamente y sin compasión, hermano…

– ¡Glup! Creo que hablé demasiado rápido

Ya se incorpora el jugador numero 1 de "Los caballeros de bronce protectores de la humanidad y de la preciosa, maravillosa y extremadamente hermosa diosa Atena, Fútbol Club" uff...!Rayos! ¿Por qué carambas les puse ese nombre? ¬¬U … también Seiya ya esta de pie y no pasó a mayores…pero ¿Qué dice el árbitro?

– Saque de manos a favor de los de bronce

– ¿Qué le sucede? Eso era roja

Parece que el árbitro va a dejar la tarjeta para Navidad, pero aún así el juego continúa. Pero mientras veamos que están haciendo los enviados de Athena que todavía andaban reuniendo pistas para saber en donde rayos estaba la bendita Niké y así acabar de una buena vez con esa misión sin sentido…

– ¿Qué tiene que estar haciendo Saori organizando torneos de fútbol? – reclamaba Aioros – una verdadera Diosa debería estar velando por nosotros en ves de ponernos a hacer el ridículo

– ¡Ay Saori! ¿Por qué no eres una Diosa normal?

– Pero con todo y su defectos ella es grandiosa y maravillosa ¿No lo creen muchachos?

– Mejor pongámos manos a la obra para terminar pronto y poder largarnos a nuestras casitas… veamos, la última vez que Athena vio la Niké dijo que estaba en el palco de honor – empezó e explicar Kanon – …y que sólo fue por unos nachos con queso y cuando volvió ya no estaba… pero… el suelo estaba algo mojado y habia unas huellas que no llevaban a ningún lado…

– ¿Entonces tiene algo que ver con el mar? – pensó Jabú

– ¡Ajá! – gritó Kanon de repente pues se le había prendido el foco – aquí está la clave de todo… ¿A quién conocemos que viva debajo del mar?

– ¿A Bob Esponja?

– ¡YO ESTOY HABLANDO DE POSEIDÓN! ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDÉZ!

– ¿Qué?… pero si Bob Esponja vive en una piña debajo del mar… yo no tengo la culpa oye… – respondió Jabú inocentemente. Kanon se da una palmada en la frente…

– Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé

Ya estamos de regreso con las acciones del segundo tiempo, solo llevamos 5 minutos y las agresiones ya se hicieron presentes pero en ninguna ocasión el árbitro a sancionado las faltas… pero los de bronce no se rinden y a pesar de todo mantienen su estrategia, ahora Seiya realiza una serie de pases cortos combinando con Shiryu que driblea a MM y se la manda a Ikki… pero este la deja pasar para Shun que viene llegando por el otro costado y queda mano a mano con Mime…

– Tacléalo Mime

Entró solo al área...

– Ya eres mío niño...

A Shun se le adelanta mucho, Mime se barre al balón y se queda con él pero...

– ¡Mime, quítate! – Shun no puede evitar el contacto por la inercia de la jugada, salta sobre Mime para evitar golpearlo pero cae descompuesto sobre su hombro izquierdo...

– ¡Auch!

Lo golpea... se lleva también al jugador, parece un contacto dentro del área

– ESO ES PENAL – gritó iracundo el fénix

– ¿A sí? ¿Y quién lo va a marcar?

– ¡PENAL!

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

– ¿Cómo? ¿El árbitro marcó penal?

– ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ahora si va a ser gol – sentenció Hyoga

– ¿Dónde he oído eso antes?

– ¿Qué le pasa? Ni siquiera lo toqué – se defendía Mime – ahora si ya me cansaste, tú y yo solos…. Nos "vemos" a la salida

– Pues sólo tú lo "verás" por que él no creo

– Shun ¿Estás bien?

– Sí nii-san, pero eso no es penal, fue un accidente

– ¿QUÉ! – le dice bajito para que nadie lo escuche – Otooto, si dices eso en voz alta te vamos a dar pamba salvaje entre todos ¿Entendiste?

– Pero...

– ¡PERO NADA SHUN!

No puede ser, es increíble que lo haya marcado, es una oportunidad inmejorable para acercarse en el marcador, los de bronce no la pueden desaprovechar. Los aficionados están más que enfurecidos

– ¡Bravo! Lo más seguro es después de esto ganemos – Shina estaba emocionada saltando por todos lados

– Este... pues... yo creo que no lo tocó… – dijo June pensativa

– ¿DE QUÉ LADO ESTÁS! – gritaron las otras dos echando rayitos por los ojos y queriéndo comérsela viva

– ¡Ay bueno, ya! No dije nada

– Perfecto, yo lo voy a tirar – dijo Ikki tomando el balón en sus manos

– ¡Ah no! Te quieres llevar toda la gloria, lo justo es que Shun lo tire

– ¡¿Yo?!

– Claro Shun – dijo Hyoga en pose de superhéroe – tienes que poner en alto el nombre de los caballeros, demostrar nuestra fuerza y salvar nuestra reputación ya que siempre hemos sido reconocidos como hijos de la luz...

– ¿Luz? ¿Cuál luz?

– ...somos los defensores de la humanidad y servidores fieles de nuestra magnifica y hermosa diosa Athena... que por cierto a todos nos cae como patada al hígado… pero de todos modos es nuestro deber… – decía con lagrimas en los ojos, y con su brazo en los hombros de Shun.

– Bueno, está decidido

¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! Señoras y señores...em... y espectros, se nos ha informado que por órdenes de Athena, Seiya de Pegaso va a tirar el penal...

– ¡¿QUE QUÉ?!

Confío en ti Seiyita adorado

Saori le andaba mandando besitos volados desde su palco que no se percató de todas las miradas asesinas que se posaron en ella y de repente y no sabiendo por qué le empezaron a zumbar los oídos…

– ¡Ja, ja, ja! Eso es no tener deseos de ganar, mira que escoger al burrito… – se reía Milo

– ¿Pero en que diantre está pensando la señorita Saori _yo-solo-doy-problemas_ Kido?

– Se le botó la canica

– Perdió la razón

– Yo ni me preocupo, de seguro que la va a volar… – dijo Mime muy tranquilo

– Si la fallas, te mueres – amenazó Hyoga

– _Gracias_ por su apoyo muchachos, tal lindos como siempre

– Espero, mi imberbe camarada, que no hierres el tiro o me veré obligado por las circunstancias a atizarte un chutazo en la retaguardia

– …

– Dijo que si la fallas, te va a patear el trasero – tradujo Shaka

– Dios los cría y ellos se juntan...

– La tengo que meter, no quiero parecer tonto...

– Demasiado tarde…

– La vas a fallar – le dijo Bud

– Eres bien menso – continuó Máscara de Muerte

– ¿Porque no se van a molestar a otro lado? – intervino Shun

– No tienen por qué humillar a nuestro compañero

– Claro... – dijo Ikki – para eso estamos nosotros

– ¡Oye!

Ya todo esta listo... Pegaso acomoda el balón en el manchón de penal…

– Dios mío, si la mete prometo ir a bailar a Chalma… – imploraba Saori

...Shaka pita...

– Cuando quieras nene... – lo retó Mime

– ¡LA VA A FALLAR! – gritaba la porra enemiga

Seiya se prepara

– Con que se quieren burlar de mi ¿No? Ahora verán...

– Ojalá que no falle… ¿Dónde estarán mis guerreros que no llegan con la Niké? – pensó Saori mientras Seiya realizaba el disparo…

¿Será que los enviados de Athena logren rescatar la Niké antes que termine el partido? ¿Podra Seiya anotar el penal y salvarse de que sus compañeros lo linchen a la salida?... ¿A estas alturas alguien ya se habrá dado cuenta de que todos mis capítulos terminan en que alguien va a meter gol?... nos leemos en el próximo capítulo…

Continuara…

**DEJEN REVIEWS PORFIS**


	6. TODOS CONTRA TODOS

SAINT SEIYA FUTBOL CLUB

Por: Mary Martín

**CAPITULO 6**

**TODOS CONTRA TODOS**

Por si ya se les olvidó que onda con el fic… recordemos que el caballo lechero iba a tirar el penal por órdenes de la muy inteligente de Saori. Ahora vemos el estadio sumamente atento a las acciones que se desarrollan desde el manchón de penal. Todo ocurre en cámara lenta, vemos a las chavas rezando en las gradas, a Mime sentado en la línea de meta leyendo una revista muy confiado en que Seiya la va a fallar, a Saori en su palco a punto del colapso nervioso, a la porra enemiga echándole mal de ojo, a MM con un muñeco vudú en sus manos y a sus compañeros preparados para lanzarse sobre él si la fallaba…y entonces sucedió...

Señoras y señores…em… y espectros... Shaka hace sonar su silbato, Seiya corre hacia la pelota mientras Mime sigue leyendo su revista "Aprenda a tocar arpa de 30 días" con dibujitos y toda la cosa mientras le vale gorro que Seiya tenga esta valiosa oportunidad… hace contacto con la bola y… – vemos el esférico siguiendo una trayectoria incierta, es un verdadero balazo que poco a poco se fue elevando y… – ¡LA VOLÓ!

– ¡SEIYA!

– ¡No! – dijo Seiya al ver que el balón salió muy alto y se seguía elevando y de pura casualidad se dirigía peligrosamente al palco de honor de Athena

– ¡AY MAMÁ!

Gritó Saori al ver tremendo bólido dirigirse a ella y tirándose pecho a tierra ya que el disparo por poquito y le saca un ojo… ah pero el que no se salvó fue Tatsumi puesto que Atena se quito y como el mayordomo estaba detrás de ella pues le toco tremendo balonazo que le tiro como tres dientes…

– CON MIL DEMONIOS, ERES UN MENSO, BRUTO, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL… – sus compañeros ya estaban pensando la forma de aniquilarlo lenta y dolorosamente

– Perdón, yo no quería fallar el penal – dijo tirándose de rodillas al suelo e implorando por su vida

– ¿Y quién está hablando del penal? – dijo Hyoga – ¿Por qué rayos no le pegaste a Saori? Un poquito más a la izquierda y la hubieras dejado un ojo morado… pero como no le atinaste a la bruja y además fallaste el penal…

– Reza todo lo que sepas mentecato – amenazó Ikki elevando su cosmo de fuego

– Je, je, tranquilos chicos – dijo empezando a retroceder – Además, cinco errores los comete cualquiera ¿Verdad Shun?... ¿Verdad?...

– Sella ¿Qué flores quieres para tu funeral? – respondió el aludido con cara de pocos amigos

– Toma esto para que aprendas… ¡AVE FENIX!

– ¡AURORA BOREAL!

– ¡DRAGÓN NACIENTE!

– ¡REQUIEM DE CUERDAS! – todos voltean a ver a Mime extrañados – ¿Qué? – preguntó como si nada – supuse que Shun no iba a querer atacarlo así que me tome la libertad de patear a Seiya por él…

– ¿Y quién dijo que no quiero?... ¡TORMENTA NEBULAR!... – el pobre caballero pegaso todo apaleado fue a quedar estampado contra un muro…

– ¡Ay!... ¿Apuntaron las placas del camión que me arrolló?

No puede ser, la voló vilmente y ha desperdiciado una oportunidad de oro a 5 minutos de empezar la segunda mitad... ¡Pero qué bruto!

Mientras todo mundo sigue maldiciendo a Seiya, veamos que están haciendo los enviados de Atena cuya difícil misión es encontrar a la diosa de la victoria que según Saori era la causa por al cual no podían ganar. Se encontraban Kanon, Aioros y Jabú explorando lugares inhóspitos, tenebrosos y desolados, ignorando los peligros que corrían sus pobres y miserables vidas…

– Esta narradora no me gusta… – comentó Aioros mordiéndose las uñas y mirando temerosamente hacia todos lados

– No puedo creer que Saori me haya enviado esta misión suicida – decía Jabú mientras veía una foto de la Diosa que llevaba siempre en su billetera – como pudo hacerme esto, a mí que le serví de caballito siempre que quería pasear por el jardín... snif...

– ¿Por qué Saori necesita a la Nike como amuleto? – rezongaba Aioros – ¿No puede tener una pata de conejo como la gente normal?

– Ella no es normal, le encanta complicarse la vida. Bueno, tenemos que seguir…

– Si, hay que complacer a nuestra Diosa y así un día podrá recompensar nuestros esfuerzo con un hermoso beso de amor – Jabú a estas alturas tenía ojitos de borreguito a medio morir, ante la mirada de asco de los otros de tan solo imaginar dicha escena

– Guácala de perro, tengo que sacar esa imagen de mi mente – decía Kanon asqueado – ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? – en ese momento un trueno hace retumbar todo el lugar – Glup, bueno... a parte de intentar dominar el mundo y todo eso...

– Pues no se ustedes pero yo ya estoy harto de andar buscando por todos lados sin éxito alguno, ya llevamos horas así y no tenemos ni la más mínima idea de dónde podría estar la Niké… – se quejaba Aioros con cara de fastidio

– Oigan, creo que tengo una buena idea que nos librará de esta absurda misión…

– ¿Qué estás planeando, Kanon? – preguntó Aioros mirándolo desconfiadamente

– Ya lo verán…

Estamos de regreso en el estadio. Los del combinado han sacado de meta después de que Seiya fallara el tiro. Las acciones continúan y la tensión crece en el centro del campo donde se desarrolla una batalla sin igual, Ikki hace labor de sacrificio y baja a marcar a Bud que acarrea la bola por todo el lado derecho, el caballero fénix entra con todo pero no lo pudo detener, el combinado se acerca peligrosamente al área grande... ¿Será que llegue el cuarto gol?

– Eres un tonto ¿No lo puedes detener? – se quejaba Hyoga

– ¿Y por qué no lo haces tu?

– Pues a ti te toca marcarlo

– Oigan chicos – intervino Shun separando a ambos – después se matan si quieren pero marquen a MM ¿Sí?

MM la lleva y esta preparando un tiro mientras que la defensa está en completamente desubicada, esta en un mano a mano con el portero y... oigan ¿Quién rayos es el portero, dejen echar un vistazo al capitulo anterior… ah si, Hyoga se había quedado en la portería..¿Qué por qué? pues no me acuerdo… pero él y MM están en un mano a mano, si el caballero de cáncer llegara a anotar dejaría a los de bronce en una clara desventaja de 3 goles… todo depende del caballero del cisne…

– ¡Ja, ja, ja este gol será mío!

Realiza un tremendo disparo a la base del poste que el portero logra desviar increíblemente… ¡Pero que paradón! Hyoga literalmente le ha robado el cuarto gol a los dorados… no conocíamos estas habilidades del cisne…– sus compañeros estaban asombrados

– ¡RAYOS NO PUEDE SER!

– ¡SI! ¿CÓMO TE QUEDÓ EL OJO MM? – gritaba alegremente Hyoga ante el asombro de todos – que no me van a felicitar chicos… ¿Chicos?... – todos se le acercan con muchas ganas de asesinarlo y de convertirlo en pato asado

– ¡HYOGA! ¿POR QUÉ NO NOS DIJISTE QUE ERAS BUEN PORTERO? – le gritó Ikki y por poquito lo deja sordo

– ¡NO NOS HUBIERAN METIDOS ESOS GOLES!... ¡A ÉL MUCHACHOS! – entro todos le caen a golpes y patadas… bueno… todos menos Seiya que todavía estaba medio inconsciente y tirado por ahí…

– Auch, con compañeros así de lindos para que quiero enemigos… ay…

Hyoga la despeja después de que los de su propio equipo le dieron una pequeña paliza y ahora los de bronce tienen que reaccionar pero ya si quieren lograr el empate. Shiryu la lleva pero se ve presionado por Bud que le impide el paso, manda un pase de apoyo a Shun que llega por el centro, cambio de juego para Ikki que taladra la defensa quitándose a Saga y a Milo de encima… ah pero Mime ha salido valientemente a cerrarle el ángulo de tiro al fénix y la despeja impidiendo nuevamente que anotaran…

Ah, pero lo que no sabían es que había una… errr no se si decirle buena… pero era una noticia que le iba a dar una gran felicidad a Saori. Así es, los 3 enviados especiales regresaron al estadio para entregarle el preciado objeto a la diosa y era nada mas y nada menos que la Niké… o eso decían ellos…

– ¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar? – Jabú todavía tenía muchas dudas a cerca del supuesto perfecto plan de Kanon para librarse de aquella terrible misión

– Tranquilo Aioros, yo se lo que hago – todavía sin estar seguros de que funcionaría, Jabú y Aioros acompañaron a Kanon hasta el palco de honor de Atena que al verlos llegar corrió hacia ellos en busca de su preciado tesoro…

– ¿La encontraron? – los tres caballeros asintieron – ¿Dónde está? Entréguenmela… – decía emocionada. Los tres caballeros se hincaron ante ella y Kanon le extendió ese objeto. Saori lo tomó entre sus manos contemplando cada detalle…

– Te lo dije, ya se dio cuenta…

Susurró Aioros al oído de Kanon al ver que Saori seguía examinando aquel objeto y la razón de su preocupación era mas que obvia ya que Kanon al estar fastidiado de buscar y buscar se le ocurrió reemplazar a la Niké con otra cosa… por lo que fue a la tienda de la esquina a comprar una de esas muñecas de juguete… imagínense una Barbie forrada de papel aluminio, pintada de dorado, le pusieron una corcholata en la cabeza para simular su corona, una tapa de un frasco de mayonesa en una mano que reemplazaba el escudo y por si fuera poco un palito de paleta en la otra mano que supuestamente era el báculo… o sea ¿Así o más falsa la dichosa estatua?... pero la diosa cambio su expresión y seguía tocando la estatua por todos lados, los 3 enviados pensaron que era su fin, pero de repente la diosa dijo….

– ¡SI! POR FIN TENGO A MI NIKÉ, ahora si ganaremos el partido – se fue dando saltitos por todos lados como conejo alcoholizado ante el trauma de Aioros y Jabú que se quedaron en shock ante tal situación

– No puedo creerlo, no se dio cuenta… y eso que es la diosa de la sabiduría…

Pero mientras eso sucedía el juego continuaba. El partido ya llevaba 25 minutos de tiempo transcurrido y no se veía por donde podía dar la vuelta al marcador los de bronce. Hasta que de pronto Saori se asomó por su palco y victoriosa anuncio a todo pulmón que había aparecido la Niké…

– Chicos, con la diosa de la victoria de nuestro lado no habrá nada que nos detenga…

El tiempo sigue su marcha, si los de bronce quieren aspirar a algo deben anotar ya o de lo contrario estarán confirmando su derrota. El juego se reanuda con saque de meta que Mime realiza, el balón cruza la media cancha y Bud se la lleva avanzando por el centro, Shun lo marca pero el dios guerrero se deshace del balón con un pase largo para Milo que combina con MM, luego este intenta filtrar el balón a donde llega Saga pero Ikki intercepta el pase y manda un cambio de juego para su hermano, el combinado esta mal parado puesto que se habían lanzado al ataque, dos contra uno y esto tiene que acabar en gol…

– Shun dásela a Shiryu – gritaba Ikki desde el otro lado

– Anota un gol por mí "Mi adorado terroncito de azúcar" – June era la única que no se cansaba de brincar y echar porras a su novio

Mime parece adivinar las intenciones del santo y sale a achicarle el ángulo de tiro al caballero dragón… ah… pero Shun intenta sorprender al portero y en vez de dar un pase tira directo hacia la portería… ¿Será gol?...

– ¡RAYOS! – Mime regresa sobre sus pasos y se lanza a detener el esférico, a pesar de su esfuerzo no la alcanza… pero el balón choca contra el travesaño ¡Qué mala suerte!

– ¡DEMONIOS! Por poquito… – Ikki lamentaba la mala fortuna de su equipo… pero el balón seguía dentro del campo…

– ¡Shiryu haz un contra remate! – gritaba Shun desesperadamente

– ¿Quieren que calcule la distancia proporcional de aquí hasta la portería tomando en cuenta la variabilidad del viento y la volubilidad de la materia en el espacio?

– ¡No! ¡Solo tira!

– Está bien pero no se enojen… – patea el balón con todas sus fuerzas saliendo un rayazo impresionante

¡Wow! Pero que disparo ha realizado el caballero dragón, Mime ya no tiene nada que hacer en la jugada, los del combinado no pueden hacer nada para detenerlo… ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

– ¡BIEN HECHO SHIRYU! – sus compañeros se acercan a felicitarlo

– ¡QUE GOLAZO! – Saori estaba más que feliz celebrando la anotación

– Maldición ya nos anotaron – MM estaba con ganas de asesinar al primero que se le pusiera enfrente – pero están equivocados si piensan que nosotros los vamos a dejar ganar tan fácilmente…

Solo quedan 10 minutos en el reloj y los de bronce tienen que conseguir un gol más para llevar esto a tiempo extra y de ser necesario a penales. El juego estaba muy reñido, se realiza el saque de la media cancha y enseguida Milo, MM y Saga se lanzan en un feroz ataque que apenas es contenido por Shun y Shiryu mientras que Ikki trata de estar pendiente de algún rebote. Con pases rápidos penetran la zona central dejando atrás a Shiryu. Ahora Shun y Hyoga son los únicos que pueden defender la portería…

– Vamos otooto, no te dejes…

Shun le tapa el paso a MM que hace fintas para quitárselo de encima pero sin conseguirlo… hasta que en un descuido logra pasársela a Saga que parece que va a tirar… pero no… hace un pase pantalla hasta el otro extremo donde Milo cierra la pinza…

– Je, je, je con este gol nos coronaremos como los campeones – Realiza un disparo de pierna zurda que viaja a gran velocidad por los aires pero Shun se lanza de palomita intentando desviar el esférico…

– No lo permitiré…

Maravilloso señoras y señores… ah si… y espectros… el santo de Andrómeda se ha lanzado valientemente y con la frente ha desviado el tiro restándole potencia y llega mansamente a las manos del guardameta Hyoga que sin perder ni un segundo la despeja con todas su fuerzas…

– ¡Bravo! Muy bien hecho "mi encantador conejito adorado"

– Regresen todos…

Esta es la última oportunidad…estamos en tiempo de compensación y los de bronce tienen la última jugada en sus manos, debido al ataque ahora solo Bud y Mime están en su área para intentar detener al fénix

– Dale duro Bud, no dejes que se te vaya… – ordenó Hilda desde su palco por lo que el dios guerrero se barrió violentamente por detrás logrando mandar a Ikki a besar el suelo…

– ¡Agh!

– Ja, ja, ja espero que con eso aprendas quién es el mejor

– ¡TIRO LIBRE DIRECTO PARA LOS CABALLEROS DE BRONCE! – gritó Shaka desde el medio campo para asombro de todo el mundo

– ¡¿QUE QUÉ?! – Los del combinado no lo podían creer, esta era un clara oportunidad y el partido se les podía ir de las manos si anotaban en esta jugada

– ¿Cómo es que marcó la falta?...pero si usted no ve…

– Tal vez, pero si puedo escuchar los gritos de dolor de este pobre e indefenso muchacho – dijo abrazando fuertemente a Shiryu…

– Oiga ¿Qué le pasa?... yo no soy el de la falta, es ese que está allá – respondió tratando de zafarse de Shaka

Esta es la última jugada, todos, incluido el portero Hyoga están en busca de un posible rebote, los 10 jugadores están dentro del área grande del combinado. Después de esta jugada Shaka silbará el final del partido, si no anotan ahora será el fin…

– Ahora o nunca – Ikki corre hacia el balón, hace contacto con él y su potentísimo tiro se dirige como bólido a la portería

– ¡Ay mamá! – dos de los defensas sabiamente se quitan de la trayectoria del esférico que va al ángulo derecho imposible de alcanzar… ah pero ¿Qué es esto?… Saga no está dispuesto a dejarse vencer…

– ¿A dónde crees que vas, _pajarraco flameado_?... ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!

Saga ha usado su poder para destruir el balón antes que este rebasara la línea de meta, este se ha esfumado por completo y con esta inesperada acción el capitán del combinado ha conseguido matar la última esperanza que tenían los de bronce…

– ¡BIEN, YA GANAMOS! – pero de pronto una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en los labios de Ikki…

– Ja, ja, ja, eso es lo que crees tú… pero esto no ha sido mas que una linda ilusión…

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

Ajajá, el caballero de bronce ha usado su ken de la ilusión para engañar a los defensas cuando en realidad el balón todavía esta flotando en el aire fuera del alcance del portero…

– Te crees muy listo, pero se te olvida un pequeño detalle y es que yo ya he visto tu ken así que no puedes engañarme… ¡REQUIEM DE CUERDAS!

– ¡RAYOS!

Mime alcanza a reaccionar y nuevamente usa las cuerdas de su arpa para formar una especie de telaraña que impide que el balón entre a su portería… no hay anotación pero el balón sigue en juego lástima que este fuera del alcance de todos los jugadores… Shaka se lleva el silbato a la boca para silbar el final…

– ¡No! ¡Es el fin! – Saori lloraba como Magdalena y se daba golpes de pecho

– Se acabó, no podemos hacer nada… solo si pudiéramos volar alcanzaríamos el balón… – se lamentaba Seiya

– ¿Volar? – los otros cuatro se miran unos a otros para luego centrar su atención en Seiya – ¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo? – preguntó Ikki con malicia

– Oigan chicos ¿Por qué me miran así?

El balón pasa justo frente a la portería de Mime pero no hay manera de que algún caballero de bronce pueda rematarlo antes de que Shaka pite el final o que el balón salga por la línea de fondo… ¿Pero que es lo que pasa ahí? Parece que los de bronce están tramando algo…

– Seiya, tienes que anotar…

– Chicos ¿Qué van a hacerme?...¡No!… – entre los cuatro agarran al caballero para después aventarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra la portería como si fuera una lanza, una flecha o algo así – ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! – el pobre pegaso viajaba a una gran velocidad por el aire – ¡Quiero a mi mamá!

¿Qué es eso que viaja por el aire?... es un pájaro, es un avión… no… es Seiya que se ha lanzado… o mejor dicho que ha sido lanzado a la fuerza de palomita

– ¡DEMONIOS, UN BURRO QUE VUELA… – la defensa no pudo hacer nada más que verlo pasar…

– ¡SAORI-SAN!

Seiya alcanza a hacer contacto con el balón, ni Mime ni los defensas ni nadie puede evitar el contra remate, el balón rebasa la línea de meta con todo y Seiya… ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

– ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! – Saori empezó a gritar como loca, todavía llevaba a la Barbie… quiero decir a la Niké en la mano y la sacudía desconsideradamente, los enviados especiales nada más veían con angustia la escena y rogando a Zeus que no se le vaya a desprender alguna parte del disfraz a la muñeca…

– ¡LO LOGRAMOS!

– ¡MALDITA SEA, no puede ser – Saga patea el pasto con rabia

¡Qué emoción, los de bronce consiguieron igualar el marcador en los últimos segundos, esto todavía no se acaba porque aún no tenemos un vencedor y nos iremos a los tiempos extra…

– ¡Muy bien hecho, burro! Hasta que serviste para algo…

Sus compañeros fueron a despegarlo de la pared porque fue aventado con tanta fuerza que el pobre pegaso no solo entró a la portería con todo y balón si no que además traspasó las redes y para su desgracias se fue a estrellar contra el muro que separa el campo de las gradas…

– Seiya es nuestro héroe, tres porras para el burro… – los caballeros de bronce alzaron en hombros a un inconsciente pegaso que ahora lucía un tremendo chichón en la cabeza – bien, ahora nada va a impedir nuestra victoria… – no acababa de decir esas palabras cuando de repente empezó a caer una llovizna sobre ellos…

– Yo no estaría tan seguro… – dijo la voz temeraria de Poseidón que junto con sus generales marinos hizo su aparición. Sorrento, Vian y Leumnades estaban listo para entrar en acción – les propongo algo caballeros… es hora de dejarse de tonterías y empezar a jugar en serio…

– No pueden meter tantos jugadores, nosotros solo somos 5 – reclamaba Ikki, pero de pronto dos siluetas aparecieron en lo alto del estadio…

– Tal vez les sirva de algo nuestra ayuda – volteando en dirección de aquella voz notaron que se trataba de Kanon y a su lado estaban Shura y Aioria

¿Pero que pasa ahora, señoras y señores… ah si… y espectros? Nos están informando que ahora los equipos estarán formados de 7 jugadores, como Seiya ya no puede seguir por otro terrible golpe que se ha llevado, va a ser sustituido por Kanon mientras que el combinado reemplazara a Bud por Sorrento a Mime por Penril y entran también Vian y Leumnades.

– No puede ser, esto solo viene a complicar mas las cosas – Saori estaba preocupada, no quería perder la apuesta por nada del mundo

Suena el silbatazo inicial, este es el primer tiempo extra que consta de tan solo 15 minutos. Recordemos que si al final de este tiempo sigue el empate entonces habrá otro tiempo extra y si es necesario llegaremos a los penales… el balón ya está rodando por el campo ¿Será que los de bronce se adapten a sus nuevos compañeros, eso ahora lo veremos sin embargo esta torrencial lluvia va a ser más difícil el juego…

– Muy bien, es hora de darles una lección a esos tontos ¡Vamos! – Kanon intentaba dirigir al equipo

– Oye tú ¿Qué te haz creído, resulta que aquí yo soy el capitán – se quejaba Ikki

– Pues me vale, yo solo quiero ganarle a estos y te guste o no se va a hacer lo que yo diga…

– Oigan ¿Qué hacen?... no es momento de estar discutiendo – los regañó Shura

Ajá, por andarse peleando, Kanon que Ikki le han dejado el paso libre a Vian que a entrado con todas las pilas puestas y ahora conduce el balón de forma magistral, el capitán se da cuenta de su error e intenta seguirlo pero es demasiado tarde, entran a la zona de peligro… Pernil esta desmarcado cerca del banderín de saque de esquina y para él va el balón…

– Aioria ten cuidado con él no dejes que centre…

La defensa logra acomodarse en el campo mientras que el santo de leo a logrado detener el avance inminente del combinado, tiene a Pernil atrapado en una esquina y es cuestión de tiempo para que logre robarle el balón…

– De aquí no pasa Pernil, de eso me encargo yo…

– Con que te crees muy listo ¿No? – en ese instante se llevó los dedos a la boca emitiendo un fuerte silbido que provocó que en instantes aparecieran como 5 lobos hambrientos…

– ¡Ay mamá!

– Me dejas pasar o haré que mis lobos te coman… mejor yo escojo por ti.., Jimms atácalo – el lobo en cuestión media como medio metro, daba más miedo que un examen de matemáticas avanzadas y tenía cara de querer comer un lindo gatito… bueno en realidad este era leoncito pero para el caso es lo mismo…

– No, no, no tranquilo… lindo lobito…

– ¡A él mis fieles lobos! – a una señal del dios guerreros los animales esos empezaron a corretear al pobre de Aioria que no buscaba ni como librarse de esas terribles bestias

– ¡AY AUXILIO!

– ¡Arbitro! ¿Cómo deja que metan al campo a esos animales? – Shaka ya iba a responder pero Hyoga ya sabia perfectamente su respuesta – ya sé, no me diga… no hay ninguna regla que prohíba meter lobos hambrientos al campo ¿No es cierto?

– Lo siento, pero las reglas son las reglas

– Voy a matar al que hizo esas reglas – Ikki ya estaba harto de esta situación pero lo que no sabían era que Kanon estaba pensando una estrategia por que si seguían jugando sucio los del combinado de seguro iban a ganar...

¡Qué barbaridad! Si esto sigue como está va acabar en una batalla campal… pero ya que se ha librado de su marcador Pernil tiene el camino libre y manda un centro perfecto que Hyoga trata de despejar con los puños sin conseguirlo… Shiryu y Shun no alcanzan la pelota y esta llega fácilmente a donde Vian se prepara para rematar…

– ¡Ja, ja, ja! Esto fue muy fácil… – pero antes de que hiciera contacto con el balón… Shaka hizo sonar su silbato

– ¡FUERA DE JUEGO!

– ¿Qué? ¿Cuál fuera de juego? Shiryu me estaba habilitando – se quejó el general marino pero la sentencia estaba dictada e ignorando sus reclamos, Shaka le dio posesión del balón a los de bronce… si ya se que ahora no solo son de bronce pero ya bastante complicado esta el dichoso nombrecito del equipo como para aumentarle algo más…

– Esta es mi última advertencia, si alguien vuelve a jugar sucio atacando a un rival lo voy a expulsar…

Esto solo vino a enfurecer más a la porra enemiga ya que ese fuera de juego no le cayó muy en gracia a ninguno de los espectadores ahí presentes que apoyaban al combinado y como muestra de su descontento empezaron a tirar botellas, latas y hasta asientos al campo por lo que al pobre árbitro le empezó a llover de todo…

– Pernil eres un tramposo

– Así jugamos nosotros así que van a tener que aguantarse…

– ¡¡No!! – se oyó el grito desgarrador del árbitro y todos voltearon a verlo para ver que le pasaba… – ¡ESTOY CIEGO!

– ¿Y se acaba de dar cuenta?

– Es que me tiraron algo de las gradas y me cayó en los ojos, no veo nada…

– ¿En serio? – preguntó MM con una sonrisa malévola en los labios…

El juego se reanuda mientras el árbitro esta por ahí en un rincón tratando de buscar una toalla o algo para limpiarse la cara y poder ver bien… si a alguien le interesa saberlo lo que le cayó en los ojos fue un poco de cerveza… Shun realiza un pase largo hasta el extremo de la cancha, Shura se lleva fácilmente la marca de Leumnades y le manda un pase elevado a Shiryu mientras Ikki le pide el balón pero enseguida es marcado por Milo así que se la pasa a Kanon que se topa de frente con su hermano…

– Vaya, veo que nunca dejarás de ser un traidor…

– Mira quien lo dice, tu traicionaste a Atena y a mí que soy tu hermano… nunca te voy a perdonar lo que me hiciste…

– Si te refieres a lo de Cabo Sunión pues te diré que era necesario porque te pusiste como loco y querías matar a medio mundo…

– No, no es por eso que te tengo tanto rencor… si no por lo que pasó aquella noche… la terrible noche en que me quitaste mi amado peluche… mi conejo Pepito… – empieza a llorar como un niño chiquito, su hermano lo ve con cara de espanto

– ¿QUÉ? Es por eso que me odias tanto, tanto lío por un tonto muñeco sucio y roto que además le faltaba un ojo, una pierna y que un día te comiste su oreja derecha… eso pasó hace mucho tiempo ya supéralo…

– No, no puedo ¡Quiero a mi conejito! – el resto de los jugadores estaban ahí parados contemplando esa escena tan… errr pues rara y con ganas de ir a darle un buen par de patadas a esos dos por estar discutiendo cosas sin sentido en ese momento tan importante

– ¡OIGAN!... ¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE ESTAN DISCUTIENDO COSAS SIN SENTIDO EN ESTE MOMENTO TAN IMPORTANTE? – Shura estaba más que iracundo ante aquella pelea entre los gemelos

– Es que ustedes no lo entienden… si no hubiera perdido a mi conejo Pepito todo hubiera sido diferente…

– ¿Me estás diciendo que no hubieras intentado matar a Atena, manipular a Poseidón y tratado de destruir al mundo si no te hubiera quitado tu méndigo peluche todo roto?

– Así es

– No se si se han dado cuenta pero… ¡Están retrazando el juego! Y si se van a poner a llorar mejor quítense de en medio – en ese momento Ikki le quita el balón a su propio compañero que seguía llorando por su peluchito y se dirige como fiera hacia el arco rival que ahora era defendido por Sorrento de Sirena

– No me importa quien trate de impedirlo, este va a ser el gol de la victoria… – se dispone a dispara pero en seguida podemos escuchar una melodía de flauta que lo paraliza por completo – ¿Pero qué…?

– ¡SINFONÍA DE MUERTE FINAL!

– Oigan, esto es un equipo de fútbol o un conjunto musical, hace rato era Mime y ahora Sorrento, con tanto músico esto ya parece la orquesta sinfónica de Viena… – Pues no se si sean grupo de rock pero la cosa es que impidieron que Ikki anotara

– ¡Shaka! Haz algo que estos tramposos siguen haciendo de las suyas…

Pero el árbitro todavía estaba tratando de recuperar la visión y no se había dado cuenta de nada y antes de que los de bronce pudieran reclamar algo, el balón ya se encontraba nuevamente en su área en poder de Leumnades que aprovechó el desconcierto de todos para acarrear el balón a la portería contraria…

¡Que emocionante está el juego!... El general marino esta solo y su alma frente a Hyoga que a salido hasta los límites de su área para tratar de impedir el avance de Leumnades…

– Hasta aquí llegaste…

– ¿En serio, quiero que te quites de mi camino ahora mismo…

– Ja ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hacerte caso?

– Tal vez a mi no… pero no creo que desobedezcas… a tu mami… – ante el asombro de todos Leumnades toma la figura de la mamá de Hyoga y este enseguida cambia su actitud… – vamos Hyoga, hazte a un lado o no dejaré que veas las caricaturas del pingüinito de la tele ¡Obedéceme!

– No Hyoga no te dejes engañar – Shun trataba de hacer que reaccione pero todo era inútil

– ¿De verdad eres tú, mamá? – preguntó ilusionado y con ojitos llorosos.

Leumnades sonrió maliciosamente y aprovechando el desconcierto de Hyoga realizó un tiro razo que iba derechito al fondo de las redes pero como el campo estaba todo mojado, se hico un charco frente a la portería y ahí se quedo atorado el balón

– No dejaré que entre – Shura al darse cuenta de ello logro barrerse desviando el balón…

– ¡MENTECATA CABRA DEL DEMONIO!... ¿POR QUÉ TE METES DONDE NO TE LLAMAN?

¡Qué maravillosa acción! Shura ha salvado a su equipo en lo que parecía la más clara oportunidad del combinado para anotar y la reacción del público no es hace esperar, están enfurecidos porque aún con trampas su equipo no puede anotar

En eso Hyoga sale de su trance al ver Leumnades recobraba su aspecto normal y la rabia lo inunda en ese instante al darse cuenta que ha sido víctima de la técnica de aquel general marino.

– ¿Por qué son crueles conmigo?... ya dejen a mi madrecita santa descansar…

– Yo te entiendo Hyoga, se perfectamente el e bien lo que sientes porque mi conejo Pepito era todo para mí y cuando se fue al cielo de los conejitos me quede solito…

– ¿Tú también sufres, amigo?

– ¡Si! – los dos se abrazan y empiezan a llorar como niños chiquitos haciendo dos grandes charcos en medio del campo con sus lágrimas y sus compañeros no pueden hacer más que verlos con cara de fastidio

– Estos dos necesitan un psicólogo

Bueno, creo que de repente todos se pusieron sentimentales… pero el juego sigue y ya sólo quedan 5 minutos de este tiempo extra, el balón nunca salió del campo por lo que Milo lo recoge y avanza pegado a la línea, MM se desmarca de Ikki y penetra fácilmente hasta el área grande, manda un pase cruzado a Vian que jala la marca de Shun y Shura lo cual aprovecha perfectamente para dársela a su capitán…

– Je, je, je yo me llevaré la victoria con este tiro…

¡Saga está en une perfecta posición para anotar! La finta que hizo Vian lo dejó completamente solo frente a Hyoga que sigue llorando junto con Kanon… que oportunidad mas clara, no hay nada que impida que Saga haga un buen disparo

– Bueno, creo que es hora de anotar…

Señoras y señores… ah si… y espectros, el capitán del combinado, Saga de géminis tiene lo que parece ser la última oportunidad del primer tiempo extra y a pesar de que Shura se barrió para evitar su avance, Saga lo esquivó con facilidad y se enfrenta nuevamente a Hyoga…

– Toma esto _ricitos de oro_ ¡Yo seré el ganador!

Tremendo balazo que ha salido de la pierna derecha de Saga, un tiro potentísimo que Hyoga trata de alcanzar pero que debido a la fuerza que lleva no sabemos si lo logre…

– ¡NO DEJEN QUE ANOTE – Saori estaba aterrada ante la sola idea de que tendría que pagar caro si llegaba a perder su equipo – ¡por favor, oh gran diosa de la victoria haz que falle! – seguía sacudiendo la estatua mientras Jabú y Aioros que se habían quedado con ella empezaron a comerse las uñas por tantos nervios y jalarse los pelos por la desesperación y es que el palito de paleta que sostenía la Barbie… digo… la Niké, estaba a punto de desprenderse… este parece ser el fin, Hyoga se estira todo lo que puede pero no sabemos que pueda pasar…

– ¡DETENLA, HYOGA!

El caballero del cisne hace contacto con el balón pero la potencia es demasiada… aún así logra tocarla con la puntita de los dedos y…. ¡NO ENTRAAAAAAAAAAA!

– ¡NO PUEDE SER!

– ¡LO LOGRÉ! – Hyoga desde el pasto veía muy contento como el balón se desviaba lentamente hacia fuera del campo, todos sus compañeros estaban felices de que haya logrado salvar la portería

– ¡Sí!... todo es gracias a nuestra diosa de la victoria – Saori estaba eufórica y en ese momento levantó a la Niké entre sus manos pero de pronto se le cayó la corcholata que la muñeca tenía pegada en la cabeza con un pedazo de chicle, Aioros y Jabú contuvieron el aliento, si Saori descubría que la trataron de engañar ya podían empezar a hacer sus testamento – mmm, que extraño… se le cayó su coronita… algo me dice que esta no es mi Niké…

– Este… no, no amada Diosa Atena claro que lo es pero bueno esta estatua tiene como 200 años así que es lógico que esté en mal estado – trató de convencerla Aioros y al parecer Saori les creyó, ellos respiraron aliviados y dando gracias de que su adorada Diosa no era muy inteligente que digamos

¡Qué emoción! Hyoga ha realizado una grandiosa atajada impidiendo el cuarto gol del combinado, ahora el balón se pasea mansamente cerca de la portería y todo parece indicar que va a salir y…

– ¡VIENTOS HURACANADOS!

– ¿Pero qué pasó? Vian, el caballo marino, ha usado su poder y con el fuerte viento que ha producido ha empujado el balón al interior de las redes… el balón rebasó al línea de meta… ¡GOOOOOOOOOOL!

– ¡¿QUE QUÉ?!

– ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! – los del combinado corrieron enseguida hacia su compañero para felicitarlo

– Ah no, eso si que no – esto era más de lo que Ikki estaba dispuesto a soportar – eres un maldito tramposo – llegó enfurecido a empujar a Vian logrando tirarlo al suelo. El general marino se levanta furioso con una mirada de toro loco…

– No te tengo miedo _pollito en llamas_, cuando quieras te doy una paliza…

– A ver si es cierto… ¡AVE FÉNIX!

– ¡VIENTOS HURACANADOS!

¡Ay mamá! Se arman los trancazos y esto se está poniendo color de hormiga, se ha iniciado una riña entre el capitán de los caballeros de bronce y Vian autor del cuarto gol del combinado que esta dispuesto a ponerse al tu por tu con Ikki…

– ¡DALE DURO, IKKI!

– ¡NO TE DEJES, VIAN!

– ¡OIGAN ESTENSE QUIETOS! – Shaka trataba en vano de detenerlos – ¡CÁLMENSE!... Los voy a expulsar, los voy a… ¿Eh¿Y mis tarjetas?...

¿Será que nuestros héroes logren vencer a pesar de las trampas del combinado?... ¿Esto se convertirá en un réplica exacta de la segunda guerra mundial?... ¿Saori se dará cuenta que la Niké es en realidad una Barbie disfrazada?... ¿Alguno de ustedes se preguntará por qué siempre hago tantas preguntas tontas?... ¿Después de _quien sabe cuantos meses_ sin actualizar todavía le importará este fic a alguien?... yo espero que si o me voy a tener que dar de topes contra la pared o tal vez me tire al fondo de un barranco…

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que será como dentro de 3 o 4 meses… no, como creen… es broma ¿Eh? No vaya a ser que me quieran masacrar brutalmente por no actualizar rápido.

Continuará…

Dejen reviews plis.


	7. REGLAS? CUALES REGLAS?

**SAINT SEIYA FUTBOL CLUB **

**Por: Mary Martín**

Hola, ya sé que muchos querrán matarme por no actualizar pero al fin puedo hacerlo. ¿Ya ven que si era broma lo de los 3 o 4 meses? Tan solo fueron 3 meses, 24 días y 8 horas... ok, mejor cierro la boca. Ahora si, por fin esta el último capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.

**CAPITULO 7**

**¿REGLAS¿CUALES REGLAS?**

A estas alturas, este partido de fútbol más bien parecía una pela de lucha libre; sobretodo porque en este justo instante Ikki le aplicaba una quebradora al caballo marino. Shaka trataba en vano de poner orden, pero como nadie la hacía caso al pobre, empezó a exasperarse por lo que apretando los puños con fuerza y "viendo" como su autoridad les valía un pepino a los demás, hizo estallar su cosmo para ver si por lo menos así se calmaban un poco

– ¡No! Manita de puerco no que duele mucho – lloraba Vian desde el pasto

– Te arrepentirás por esto _mula acuática_

– ¡YA CÁLLENSE TODOS! – gritó rencoroso llamando la atención de medio mundo – si no dejan de pelear sufrirán el poder de mi tesoro del cielo – se pone en medio de los dos

– Él empezó – se quejó Vian

– No me interesa, los voy a amonestar de todos modos

– ¿Qué? Pero no puede, las reglas dicen que nos tiene que enseñar la tarjeta amarilla y pues como no hay…

– Este… bueno…yo… – en eso tenían razón. Así que sólo había una solución – espérenme tantito

Se dirige a paso firme hacia las bancas en busca del preciado libro. Pero de pronto una luz apareció en el cielo dispersando las nubes de lluvia por un momento. Nadie lo sabía pero había alguien que quería ver perder a Saori a toda costa. Algo raro pasó justo antes de que Shaka llegara a aquel sitio. Zeus mandó un rayo desde el cielo y quemó a propósito el libro de reglas para que así los otros caballeros tuvieran ventaja sobre la bruja de Saori y así recibiera un terrible castigo

– ¡Ay mamá! – el santo de virgo se hace a un lado temeroso ya que por poquito y le cae el rayo a él

¡No puede ser! Señoras y señores…ah si… y espectros, se ha quemado repentinamente y sin explicación el libro de reglas

– ¿Cómo que sin explicación? – preguntó Seiya tan oportuno como siempre –¿No acabas de decir que Zeus mandó un rayo desde el cielo y quemó a propósito el libro de reglas para que así los otros caballeros tuvieran ventaja sobre la bruja de Saori y así recibiera un terrible castigo?

¡Mira Seiya, un barranco¿Por qué no vas a ver si Saori está ahí?

– Ahorita mismo lo checo, no me tardo nada – va corriendo el muy… obediente... y se lanza al fondo del barranco para ver si la encuentra – ¡Ah¡Saori-san! – grita mientras va desapareciendo poco a poco en la oscuridad de aquel mortal sitio.

¿Así o más menso? Bueno, que importa, la cuestión era que sin libro de reglas… pues no hay reglas… y eso significaba masacre y muerte al por mayor, a menos claro que el maravilloso y siempre ingenioso caballero de virgo hiciera honor a su nombre como caballero más cercano a Buda y con su impresionante inteligencia e inigualable sabiduría lograra encontrar una solución lógica a todo este embrollo¿Verdad, Shaka?...este… oigan ¿Dónde está Shaka?

– Fue a preguntarle a Joseph Blatter que hacer en caso de que un Dios mañoso incinere el libro de reglas con un rayo celestial – respondió Saga con pesar ante el trauma de todos los presentes

¡Ay no! Más problemas. El reloj marca que quedan exactamente 15 minutos del segundo tiempo extra, el marcador refleja un cuatro a tres a favor de los_ malosos pero sabrosos, fútbol Club_. Un trofeo estaba en juego, la humillación o la victoria, toda una vida para restregarle en la cara a los contrarios su derrota… o por el contrario… una humillante condena a escuchar por siempre: _lero, lero, perdedores_, y demás burlas. Todos se voltean a ver maliciosamente, no había árbitro que los sancionara cada vez que cometieran falta, no había libro de reglas que los limitara para hacer barbaridad y media…

– ¿Qué empiece la fiesta? – sentenció MM tronándose los dedos

Mientras en los palcos de honor, Poseidón y Hilda ya comenzaban a celebrar la victoria, de hecho ya se habían puesto sus camisas con la leyenda _campeones_ que tenían el dibujito de una calaverita sonriente aplastando a Saori tirada en el suelo y con la lengua de fuera. Los refrescos y las botanas ya empezaban a circular por todos lados.

– Están muy seguros de ganar ¿No? Pues no saben que la Niké está de mi lado y así nunca me podrán vencer – empieza a reírse como loca – y todo gracias a ustedes – se dirige a Jabú y Aioros que todavía estaban con ella y sudando frío porque a la Niké se le estaba despegando el papel aluminio que usaron para forrarla

– Mejor vámonos, no vaya a ser que se nos caiga el teatrito. El casco de la Barbie ya está medio de lado, el palito de paleta no se queda atrás y solo faltaría que el dizque escudo también se desprendiera

– Oye, ahora que me doy cuenta – empezó a decir Jabú pensativo – ¿Qué no se supone que la figura que tiene casco, escudo y báculo; es la armadura de Athena y no la diosa Nike? – Aioros lo voltea a ver aterrado

– ¿Qué¿Y ahorita me lo dices? – lo toma del cuello y lo estrangula

– No importa – dice con dificultad – total que no se dio cuenta

– Oigan – dijo Saori de repente – ¿Qué no se supone que la figura que tiene casco, escudo y báculo; es la armadura de Athena y no la diosa Nike? – ¡Sopas! Ahora si ya se dio cuenta. Se voltean a ver aterrados. De repente al caballero de Sagitario se le prendió el foco.

– Este, espérame tantito Athena – va corriendo hasta su laptop, se mete al YouTube y checa uno de los capítulos de Hades– ¡Me lleva el tren!

– ¿Y bien? – dice Saori cruzada de brazos – estoy esperando una explicación

– Pues, pues… lo que pasa es que esta no es una Niké cualquiera, es la nueva versión corregida y mejorada… es… es… la nueva Armadura Athena y Diosa Niké dos en uno, que se transforma con unos simples movimientos – saca de quien sabe donde unas cuantas plumas y se las pega en la espalda a la Barbie, va corriendo a la cocina por una hojita de laurel que le coloca en la mano y le hace un hueco a la corcholata por lo que en vez de casco ahora parece aureola – ¡Lo ve¿Para que quiere una simple Niké cuando puede tener una de estas maravillas dos en uno?

– ¿En serio? – preguntó extrañada

– Uy, pobre Saori, necesita comer más fibra

¡Dije extrañada no estreñida, menso!

– ¡Ay que carácter!

Sigan con lo que estaban…

– ¿Ahora comprendes, Saori? Nosotros tus fieles siervos, no nos conformamos con tonterías, te trajimos lo mejor… que Niké ni que la tostada… aquí tienes tu Armadura-Nike dos en uno que te sirve y te protege en toda ocasión, olvídate de andar cargando tantas cosas y facilítate la vida con esta nueva invención… y si llamas dentro de los próximos 5 minutos recibes un peluchito de regalo como muestra de nuestro infinito cariño, oh amada Diosa

– ¡Ay que bonito! Yo quiero uno – se va dando brinquitos hacia el teléfono

– ¡Uf! Parece que se lo creyó, ahora ¡Corre antes de que regrese!

Bueno, demos gracias de que a Saori le faltan muchas neuronas porque de lo contrario Aioros y Jabú ya estaría muertos.

Pero veamos que pasa en el terreno de juego… señoras y señores… ah si… y espectros, estamos listos para vivir los últimos 15 minutos de este emocionante partido de fútbol ¿Quién será el ganador? Hasta ahora los_ malosos pero sabrosos, fútbol Club _tienen la ventaja pero todavía no hay nada decidido. Que suene el silbatazo inicial… momento… ya no hay árbitro, tampoco silbatazo, no importa ¡Jueguen ya!

Las acciones inician, dentro de poco sabremos quién será el campeón absoluto de este torneo. Ikki la saca, toca la bola en corto para Shura que la pasea por toda la banda, combina con Aioria que burla la marca de Leumnades. Cambio de juego para Shun que la baja con el pecho y la controla por el centro

– ¡Muy bien hecho, mi conejito precioso! – grita June desde las gradas ondeando su banderín de la porra oficial de Shun

– Ya me tienes harto niño, de aquí no pasas – dice MM iracundo

¡Ay! Pero que golpazo le han dado al conejito, ha caído violentamente al suelo pero como no hay nadie que sancione dicha falta, las acciones continúan

– Oye tú, enciclopedia con patas, no te quedes ahí paradote y márcalo – pero era demasiado tarde porque era una finta nada más y el balón le llegó a Milo

– No podrán conmigo – Hyoga se prepara para tapar

– Quítate de mi camino, _pato al orange_ ¡Aguja escarlata!

– ¡Ay nanita! – se tira pecho a tierra esquivando por un pelito el mortal ataque pero este destruyo una parte del estadio. Los aficionados que estaban detrás de dicha portería a penitas y lograron salvar el pellejo

– ¿Qué te pasa, condenado _alacransucho_? Por poquito y dañas mi hermoso rostro

– ¿De qué hablas _ganso_? Todos saben que aquí el mas bello y sexy soy yo

– Claro que no, yo tengo mas fans que tú

– ¡YA CÁLLENSE! – interviene Ikki furioso – este no es momento de discutir tonterías… además es obvio que yo soy el mas guapo y ardiente de todos

– ¡Ardientes mis calzones!... el papucho más papucho soy yo mero – se apuntó Saga

– ¿Ah sí? Pues te voy a bajar lo salsa con esto ¡Polvo de diamantes!

– Pues si yo me dejo ¡A otra dimensión!

¡Ay Dios!, creo que esto se va a convertir en una batalla campal y yo mejor me resguardo por si acaso. En este mismo instante Saga, Milo, Hyoga e Ikki se agarran del chongo justo en medio del campo. La gente grita, otros más corren, Saori se jala de los pelos pues mientras ellos pelean el tiempo sigue corriendo y por lo tanto su derrota esta cada vez más y más cerca…

– ¡Oigan¡Deténganse! Dejen de pelear y metan gol o perderemos – Pero nadie le hacia caso a la odiosa diosa

– ¡Ajajaja! – se burlaba Hilda – tendrás que pagar muy caro, Atena, es cuestión de tiempo. Esto ya me huele a derrota

– No, no huele a derrota… son mis calcetines sucios que olvidé llevar a la lavandería

– Dime algo, Julián, siempre eres así de menso o es que hoy amaneciste algo idiotizado…

– Mmm, creo que lo segundo

– Que bruta es la gente… pero que importa, el caso es que Atena será humillada ¡Ajajajaja!

Esos cuatro seguían peleando, el tiempo seguía pasando, las ideas se me están acabando así que yo me preguntó… ¿Será que quede alguien vivo después de esta masacre¿Será que Hilda se desmaye por el terrible olor de los calcetines sucios de Poseidón¿Podrán "Los caballeros de bronce protectores de la humanidad y de la preciosa, maravillosa y extremadamente hermosa diosa Athena, Fútbol Club" remontar el marcador?

– ¿Y por qué rayos nos preguntas a nosotros? Si tú que estas escribiendo no lo sabes pues nosotros menos – respondió Sorrento con cara de: quiero largarme de aquí lo antes posible

¿Y a ti quién te preguntó, condenada _sirenita_? Yo le estoy hablando al público. Mejor dedíquense a jugar que no tengo su tiempo ¿Acaso creen que los voy a esperar por siempre?

– Digo, si tú haces esperar a los pobres lectores cuatro meses para leer un capítulo por qué nosotros no te podemos hacer esperar, a ver ¿Qué tienes qué decir a eso¿Eh?

Este, creo que me llaman…

– ¡Ningún me llaman! Además nos haces sufrir calamidad y media a nosotros que somos unos papacitos tan nobles y buenos – dijo MM haciendo ojitos de corderito manso

– ¡Uy sí! Habló el niño bueno, tan bueno que podría hacerse pasar por una hermana de la caridad

– ¿Qué cosa dijiste, _cabra de monte_?

– Lo que oíste, _jaiba demente _y si no te gustó pues toma esto ¡Excalibur!

– ¡Círculos infernales!

Me quiero morir, otra vez van a empezar con sus pleitos… bueno por lo menos ya desviaron el tema y salvé mi pellejo…

– Ni creas que se nos ha olvidado lo de los cuatro meses ¿Eh?

Yo y mi bocota, esta bien ya no digo nada. La cuestión es que esto ya se está saliendo de control y quedan 10 minutos solamente para el final de esta batalla… digo… partido de fútbol. El público estaba algo alebrestado y lo jugadores desquiciados…

– ¡Ejecución Aurora!

– Mugre _pato_ del demonio, eso era gol seguro

El pato la congela y después la despeja, Aioria la recibe y gambetea por todo el lado derecho pero Penril se barre despojándolo del esférico y dispuesto a anotar. El pollo se la roba, cambio de juego para su otooto que se quita la marca de Vian y le hace un sombrerito a Leumnades…

– ¡Tu puedes, conejito!

El conejito la lleva, pase para la enciclopedia andante, disparo que tapa MM con una pierna, se la tira a Saga que combina con Milo, hace pared con Vian que manda un centro candente donde Pernil la recibe, Hyoga _pelos de elote_ Kido se prepara para tapar pero media manada de lobos se le echa encima

– ¡Ay mamá!

Pero Kanon llega a poner orden y la saca de la zona de peligro mandando tremendo pase a Aioria que se lanza en un feroz ataque hacia la portería contraria sacando un impresionante cañonazo…

– Ah no, no te saldrás con la tuya ¡Vientos Huracanados!

– Infeliz _yegua de mar _ya me estás cansando

El caballo marino usa su poder para desviar el tiro pero este topa en el travesaño… todo parece perdido ¿Será esto posible?

– No si yo puedo evitarlo

Pero no… el balón todavía está vivo, llega Ikki saliendo de quien sabe donde y se lanza de chilena… nadie puede parar este increíble trallazo ¡GOOOOOOOOL¡Que digo gol¡Golazo!

– ¡Sí¡Lo logré!

¡Qué partido, señores! Todo parecía definido pero en una brillante acción del _pollito en llamas _los cartones se igualan nuevamente… si ya sé… esto es lo que pasa cuando vez demasiado capítulos de Saint Seiya y supercampeones al mismo tiempo

– ¡Sí! Todo esto es gracias a mi nueva y poderosa Armadura-Nike dos en uno – gritaba Saori eufórica, tanto que al zangolotear a la dizque estatuilla esta empezó a desbaratarse – ¿Mmm? Esta Armadura-Nike dos en uno se parece mucho a la Barbie secretaria que me regalaron en navidad… bueno, que se le hace…

– No cantes victoria Saori, si uno de los malos anota entonces tú tendrás que pagar muy caro

– Eso lo veremos

– Esos malditos lo hicieron de nuevo – Saga estaba, no furioso, lo que le sigue y no iba a perder por nada del mundo – ¡Ataquen!

Con el marcador de 4 a 4 se reanudan las acciones. Resta poco tiempo, los ánimos están más calientes que nunca. El público está enfurecido pues sentían la victoria segura y ahora se les han complicado las cosas. Vian saca desde el centro, manda un cañonazo desde ahí tratando de sorprender a Hyoga que no se deja tan fácil…

Esto ya está fuera de control, Saga dirige las acciones, la jaiba gambetea, el pollo se la roba, el conejito la pide, pase cruzado que intercepta un rival

– ¿A dónde crees que vas¡Golpe de Antares!

Un jugador cae al suelo, la _cabra de monte_ la recupera pero el _sabelotodo de Shiryu_ se la safa con elegancia pero la vuelve a perder, los malosos la tocan, Shun la intercepa, cambio de juego, pase reversible, hoyo en uno, se roban las bases, todos golpean a todos, un diente sale volando, anotan touch down, tiro libre directo, gancho al hígado…esto es un caos total… sólo quedan 2 minutos y restando, Shun lleva el balón esta puede ser la última jugada...

– Ahora si niño, me las vas a pagar todas juntas...

– ¡Shun Cuidado!

¡Rayos! Pedazo de golpe que le han plantado al jugador camiseta número 1 de los de bronce, feroz entrada sobre la pierna que tenía lastimada desde hace rato, ha caído todo descompuesto... ¡Eso debe de doler!

– ¡No¡Shun! – June miraba angustiada desde las gradas

El jugador sigue tirado en el pasto, no da señales de levantarse...

– ¡Mentecato alacrán del demonio¡Ya sacaste boleto!

– ¡Uy si! Que mello

– Toma esto miserable ¡Ave fénix!

– ¡Círculos infernales!

– Eso es Ikki, pártele su mandarina en gajos – alentaba Hyoga

Esto se está poniendo feo, todo mundo se ha olvidado del balón y mejor se han dedicado a sacar dientes ajenos. Mientras se arma un zafarrancho, Shun se recupera de a poco, todavía estaba medio mareado el pobre y de repente ve que una aguja escarlata le pasa a milímetros de la cara...

– ¡Ay nanita! por poquito

– ¡Maténlos¡Maténlos!

– ¡Ya cállense perdedores! – alegaba Shina y June la apoyaba

– Sí, son unos fracasados que solo saben llorar porque los derrotaron – Toda la porra enemiga les avienta de todo, hasta sillas y todo lo que encuentran a la mano – Vayan a tirarle a la más vieja de su casa

– Tranquilas mamacitas, no es con ustedes la bronca

– ¿A quién llamaste mamacita, degenerado?

– ¡Ya me hartaron¡A mi cobra!

Ahora también se arma la bronca en las gradas y no hay lugar para refugiarse, el sitió se ha convertido en un campo de guerra

– ¡Alto¡Alto¡Les ordeno que se detengan! – Saori ya empezaba a temer lo peor

– Oigan¿Qué hacen? No debemos pelear por una tontería como esta – Shun en vano trataba de calmarlos

– ¿Qué¿Todavía estas vivo? Maldito niño

– Shun tienes que defenderte o morirás

– No me gusta pelear, no quiero hacerlo, por favor no me obliguen...

– Pelea – le aconsejaba Hyoga – el no va a tener compasión de ti

– ¡Con mil demonios¿Qué parte de NO ME GUSTA PELEAR es la que no captan sus cerebros? – todos se le quedan viendo raro – este… es decir… mejor hablemos para solucionar esto ¿No?

– Esta bien... si no quieres no pelearemos… pero te voy a dar en donde más te duele – En eso, MM le hace una señal a Saga y juntos usan sus poderes y sorpresivamente atacan a Ikki...

– ¡Círculos infernales!

– ¡Explosión de galaxias!

¡Ah! Esto es terrible, fatal, espantoso, pavoroso, el estadio está en llamas, vamos a morir... y por cierto... si a alguien le interesa saberlo, falta 1 minuto para el fin del partido... y si seguimos así, también para el fin del mundo...

Los de bronce y el combinado se siguen dando con todo y mientras Shun esta junto a su hermano pero no ve reacción alguna.

– ¡Ups! Se me pasó la mano, no me digas que ya lo maté – Shun lentamente se incorpora con una mirada asesina en el rostro

– Lastimaste a mi nii-san...

– Así es¿Y?

– Lo lastimaste, y nunca le lo voy a perdonar – le empieza a emanar un cosmo por demás extraño y poderoso. Al sentirlo, todo mundo deja de pelear y se le queda viendo...

– Tú y todos tus amigos se van a arrepentir de haberse metido con nosotros

– ¡Sopas! Ya se molestó

¡Ay Dios! De repente se siente un cosmo agresivo en la cancha pero no alcanzo a distinguir de quién es...

– Eso pasa cuando hacen enfadar a mi "Algodoncito de azúcar" – todos se quedan atónitos cuando ven que el cabello de Shun empieza a cambiar de verde a un tono negro

– Oye Shun... tranquilízate

De repente el anciano maestro se despierta sobresaltado al sentir la cosmo energía maligna, se estira cual gato perezoso y tomando su bastón se para en medio del campo dispuesto a pronunciar unas importantes palabras…

– Quiero mi cocol

¡No! Esas palabras no, las otras que te dije que dijeras

– Ah bueno… ejem… ah sí… Shun Skywalker… ¡Yo soy tu padre!

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Ta bueno, tú Dark Beider… ¡Esto no es la guerra de las galaxias, menso!

– Ay no perdón, eso tampoco era… lo que tengo que decir es que Shun ¡Ha sido poseído por Hades!

– ¡No puede ser!

– Ven ese medallón en su cuello… es una cadena que lo ata a Hades para siempre, es un objeto milenario usado por el alma del rey del inframundo desde tiempos mitológicos

– No es cierto – dijo Ikki de repente – ese me lo gane en una feria jugando "ponle la cola al burro" y se lo regale a Shun en su cumpleaños

– Sht, cállate y sigue la corriente

– Pero si es la verdad

– ¿Acaso no quieres que este fic se acabe de una bendita vez y así esta loca autora nos deje en paz?

– Este… por eso digo que es un objeto milenario usado por el alma del rey del inframundo desde tiempos mitológicos… ahora que me doy cuenta… ¿Por qué siempre haces que repitamos lo que los demás dicen? Si no lo hicieras te ahorrarías como 20 líneas

¿Y a ti quién te preguntó?

– Oh, yo nomás decía

Como iba diciendo… de repente Ikki despierta y ve a su hermano hecho una fiera y no sabe y se alegrarse o salir corriendo despavorido

– No... no te tengo miedo

– ¿Ah no? Entonces porque tiemblas como gelatina – respondió con una mirada que daba mucho mello y con una voz que no era la suya

– Oye... todo fue idea de MM, de veras – dijo Saga temiendo por su vida

– Ya verás "cangrejito playero"

No había duda de que ya no era Shun el que hablaba, el cosmo negro que emanaba de él era una clara prueba

– Oigan, camaradas – dijo Shiryu aterrado – debido a los recientes acontecimientos adversos, propongo que indubitablemente salgamos vertiginosamente vociferando como pequeñas infantes... – todos se le quedan viendo con cara de ¿Wath?

– Traducido al español significa que huyamos gritando como niñas – explicó Shaka llegando de repente

– Ah bueno, así sí…entonces… ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!

– ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

– ¡TORMENTA NEBULAR!

El combinado sale disparado por los aires y se van a estampar en las gradas ante el horror de los aficionados que corren para salvar su pellejo...

– ¡Ah¡Es el fin!

Después del mortal ataque, una parte del estadio queda completamente hecha añicos, los sobrevivientes están con cara de trauma y Shun de a poco se empieza a calmar...

¿Todavía estoy viva?... parece que sí. Milagrosamente he sobrevivido a la masacre, pero los del combinado están en muy malas condiciones…

– ¿Apuntaron las placas del camión que me arrolló?

El daño ha sido terrible y aunque su cabello ha vuelto a la normalidad, el conejito todavía esta molesto y... ¡Pero qué...¡¡EL BALÓN ESTA DENTRO DE LA PORTERÍA ENEMIGA!!

– ¡¿Qué?!

Eso... eso es ¿Gol¿Qué marca el árbitro?

– Pero ¿Quién¿Cómo¿Cuando?

– Shaka, ya que haz regresado… di algo...

– Orden, orden... compañeros, yo lo "vi" todo... – todos le lanzan miradas asesinas – en serio, esto fue lo que pasó, cuando Shun hizo la Tormenta Nebular todo mundo salió volando y con el impulso del aire el balón entró a la portería justo cuando pité el final del partido que obviamente nadie escuchó por todo el alboroto que se armó...

– Y eso significa que...

– Que es gol de Shun

– ¿Sí? – preguntaron dudosos los de bronce

¡No puedo creerlo! El arbitro a marcado gol a favor "Los caballeros de bronce protectores de la..." bueno... ya saben qué. Eso quiere decir que después de tanto puedo gritar... ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

– ¡¿Que qué?!

– ¡Buuuu¡Árbitro ratero!

– Muy bien hecho otooto

– ¿Eso... eso quiere decir que... metí un gol?

– Así es peque

– ¡GANAMOS!

– ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! – Shun empieza a correr por todo el campo con la camisa arriba de la cabeza estilo Fantasma Figueroa y a su paso todas sus fans se desmayan...

– Óigame, no se vale porque usó sus poderes para anotar...según usted las reglas dicen que…

– Me vale un reverendo cacahuate lo que digan las reglas, yo soy el árbitro y aquí se hace lo que yo diga

Mientras eso pasaba, en las gradas el público expresaba su descontento pues desde hace buen rato que querían ver sangre correr por todos lados y sobretodo de los caballeros de bronce a quienes odiaban más que al maestro que siempre deja tarea para las vacaciones. Pero tuvieron que aguantarse ya que Shaka llegó a poner orden.

– ¡Sí, gané¡Gané! – Saori empezó a brincar como loca por todos lados, pero…

– No, no, no, no, te equivocas Saori… – dijo Hilda llegando hasta ella – como te dije hace unos minutos, si uno de los malos anota entonces tendrás que pagar tu deuda… y como Shun al momento de meter gol era el malvado Hades pues…

– Vas a tener que pagar – terminó de decir Julián

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Oyeron eso – dijo Saga burlonamente – de todos modos su Diosa va a pagar muy caro y como nosotros terminamos saliéndonos con la nuestra, entonces se puede decir que… ¡Ganamos!

– ¡Ay no puede ser! – dijo Ikki dándose una palmada en la frente – tenía que ser Saori

– Así es, han fallado ¡Buajajaja! Ahora tendrás que pagar Atena

– ¡No¡Saori-san! – dijo Seiya llegando de repente, no les digo que no se muere con nada

– Paga o si no mataré a todos tus caballeros

– ¡No! No les hagas daño, yo... te pagaré...

– No lo hagas Saori, nosotros no importamos, sálvate tú…

– Oye Seiya, no hables por mí – le recriminó Hyoga dándole un codazo – tú si quieres muérete pero a nosotros no nos metas

– Chicos, les agradezco su esfuerzo, pero es hora de que afronte la situación y yo... voy a pagar...

– Así está mejor

– No, Saori no lo hagas…

– Es inútil, Seiya, es hora de hacer lo que me corresponde. Hilda, Julián….¿Cuánto les debo?...

– Son……... $155.50

– ¡¿Que qué?! – dijeron los de bronce

– ¡No¡Qué horror¡No puede ser!... oigan chicos ¿Alguien tiene cambio de $200? – todos la miran de forma asesina – parece que no, bueno, toma los $200 y quédate con el cambio

– ¡Ay, que amable! Gracias Atena tú siempre tan linda – dijo Julian tomando el billetito

– No exageres, era mi deber

– No exagera, siempre haz sido una chica muy educada y respetable

– Lo mismo digo de ti, Hildis…

– ¡¿Hildis?! – preguntaron confundidos

– Bueno querida, a ver que día te das una vueltecita por Asgaard y nos tomamos un cafecito… nomás que será café frapé por aquello del frío

– Por mi encantada, bueno chulis hasta luego – le da un beso en la mejilla y se retira del lugar con su Barbie en la mano, dejando a todos sus caballeros con un enorme deseo de asesinar a alguien

– Yo si la mato – dijo Ikki empezando a formar una llama infernal

– Tranquilo Ikki, no te manches las manos que no vale la pena… mejor vamos a burlarnos de estos perdedores

– Qué perdedores ni que nada, nos tomaron desprevenidos con eso de Hades, todo es culpa del miserable conejo, ese niño es un vil tramposo

– No te atrevas a hablar mal de mi hermanito, condenada _sirenita_

– ¿Cómo me llamaste?

– Es verdad, ustedes son los tramposos por robarle las tarjetas a Shaka... Shun es inocente...

– Cállate _gallina congelada_, yo solo puedo defender a mi hermanito...

– ¿Qué cosa me dijiste, _pollo de rancho_?

– Lo que oíste _pelos de elote_

– ¿Pero que te has creído¿Todavía estoy tratando de ayudarte y me agradeces?

– Yo hago lo que se me da la gana...

– ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ahora se van a pelear entre ellos – se burlaba MM

– Cierra la boca – dijo Pernil dándole un zape

– Todo esto es culpa tuya _cangrejito_

– ¿Ah sí? Pues tomen esto... ¡¡Círculos infernales!!

– ¡!Sinfonía de muerte final!!

– ¡¡Golpe Antares!!

¡Madre santa! Se vuelve a armar la bronca pero ahora son todos contra todos. Shun siguen dando la vuelta olímpica y al pasar por donde están las chicas, le manda un beso a June...

– ¡¡Ay qué emoción!! Mi "pedacito de cielo" anotó un gol

– Sí, pero si no fuera porque vio a "mi Ikki" lastimado, no se hubiera puesto así

– ¿De qué estás hablando? Si todo esto empezó porque Milo lastimó a "mi Shun"... ¡Ardida!

– ¿Pero qué te pasa?

– Me tienes envidia porque mi novio anotó el gol de la victoria. Pero por ofenderlo ahora verás vieja taruga...

– Con que esas tenemos, pues... ¡¡A mí, cobra!!

– Me las vas a pagar "Chichicuilote en llamas" ¡¡Polvo de diamantes!!

– Te estoy esperando "Ricitos de oro" ¡¡Alas ardientes despegan!! – los dorados también hacían de las suyas

– Devuélveme a mi conejo Pepito, malvado gemelo del demonio – Kanon le aplicaba un candado al cuello a su hermano

– ¡Ya te dije que yo no lo tengo! Y como otra vez te estás poniendo medio loco te voy a calmar ¡Explosión de galaxias!

– ¡Torrente del mar azul!

Mientras todo el mundo se da duro y sabroso y hasta por debajo de la lengua, vemos a Shun pasar haciendo el avioncito y celebrando su gol… pero de pronto desde lo alto del estadio se oye un grito desgarrador …

– ¡Noooo¡Auxilio¡Quieren raptarme! – Vemos dos seres encapuchados tratando de llevarse a la Diosa, todo el mundo se detiene asombrado pensando que alguien por fin les iba a hacer el favor de librarlos de la odiosa – ¡Socorro!

– Me pareció escuchar algo – alcanzó a decir MM que andaba estrangulando a Shiryu felizmente hasta que escuchó los gritos

– ¡Auxilio!

– Yo no oí nada ¿Y tú, Milo? – preguntó Aioria despreocupado

– Yo no… ¿ Y tú, Shaka?

– No, nada de nada…

– Perfecto… ¿En qué estábamos?

– Hyoga e Ikki trataban de descuartizarse, MM ahorcaba a Shiryu, los lobos mordisqueaban a Shura, Leumnades se hacía pasar por Madonna y le hacía ojitos a Milo y… ¿Qué más¡Ah si! Kanon sigue llorando por su conejo Pepito

– Cierto… entonces… ¡A otra dimensión!

– ¡El tesoro del cielo!

– ¡Rugido de león!

– Me las vas a pagar miserable _cangrejito playero_ ¡La fuerza del dragón!

Bueno, por lo menos los chicos se ven muy entretenidos tratando de asesinarse mutuamente. Pero le guste al que le guste esto ha sido gol y el ganador es... es… bueno ya ni sé quién es… pero el caso es que esto estuvo divertido y a todos nos fue bien…

– ¡Auxilio¡Alguien que me salve! – gritaba Saori desesperada

Bueno, casi a todos.

Fin.

**DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS.** Espero les haya gustado y de nuevo mil disculpas por la tardanza.


End file.
